Ask the ninjas and other fictional characters
by dancewiththedragons
Summary: What happens when you put Akatsuki, all the Konoha ninjas, and all the other Naruto characters in a room with Organization XIII and two girls who can take control of them? Pure hell. Ask Naruto or kingdom hearts characters anything!
1. Darth Vader, cookies and Tylenol

-DarthVader, cookies and Tylenol-

Hello! Welcome to Annie's corner, today I will be asking the Akatsuki questions, whether there random, stupid, important or possibly just plain wrong. SAY HELLO AKATSUKI!

Akatsuki: Hi (say it unenthusiastically)

Pein: Why are we even here?

Itachi: Where are we anyway?

Annie: uuhh

-All look around, there all in a room with tables and big comfy chairs; it suspiciously looks like a staffroom-

Annie: OH SHIT!

-Suddenly Mr. Stewart the principle of Annie's school walks into the room-

Mr. Stewart: What the heck Annie? Who are these people and why are you and them in the staffroom?

Annie: Oh, this is the Akatsuki, there S-class criminals trying to take over the world!

Mr. Stewart: WHAAT! D:

Kakuzu: Who is this guy?

Annie: This is Mr. Stewart, the principle of Lake Trail middle school, my school

Kisame: You mean we're in the staffroom of your middle school?

Zetsu: Shouldn't we move this interview to a different place?

Annie: NEVER! –Uses force powers to kick Mr. Stewart out of the staffroom-

Annie: And now… Shall I? –Snaps fingers, big dangerous spikes shoot up in front of the door to the staffroom-

Hidan: Fuck, were trapped in here now, we can't even fucking escape!

Annie: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay then, I got a question and this is for all of you

Akatsuki: Okay

Annie: If you were to have a theme song for your organization, what would it be?

Tobi: "Be prepared"

Pein: Tobi, that's from the lion king

Tobi: But I like the lion king

Pein: Anyways, mine would be "Bleed it out" by Linkin Park

Konan: "Paint it black" the new version by Vanessa Carlton

Itachi: "What I've done" by Linkin Park

Hidan: "Pain" by Three Days Grace

Kakuzu: "I get money" by 50 cent

All: You only like songs about money

Kakuzu: Sorry

Diedara: "Somebody told me" by The Killers

Kisame: "The beautiful people" by Marilyn Manson

Sasori: "Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace

Zetsu: … uh… "Crawling" By Linkin Park

Annie: You know what I think it should be?

Akatsuki: What?

Annie: PARTY LIKE A ROCK, PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR, PARTY LIKE A ROCK, PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR! XD

Hidan: You gotta be fucking shitting me! I love that song!

Kisame & Diedara: ME TOO! –Start dancing and singing "Party like a rock star" by Shop Boyz with Annie-

Pein: No, just no

Itachi: Kisame, Hidan, Diedara stop dancing and singing and get back over here

Kisame, Hidan and Diedara: Ohhh D:

Hidan: But, we were having fun, seriously

Tobi: F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me…

All: Tobi!

Annie: Hey, I like that song; you know the Fun song from Sponge Bob Square pants

Hidan: Our idea of fun is… KILLING!

Annie: Or, it should be thriller by Michael Jackson

Akatsuki: …..

Annie: I want my friends here –snaps finger and in a puff of smoke, friends Samantha, Zana, Jacob and Savannah appear-

Zana: What the fuck? Who are these…? Oh, wait this is the Akatsuki isn't it?

Annie: Yes it is?

Samantha: OH MY GOD, PEIN! XD –Runs up and glomps Pein-

Pein: AH! GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY CHILD! –Forces Samantha off of himself-

Samantha: ohhh D:

Savannah: Why are we in the staffroom with the Akutasaku? Whatever their called

Hidan: IT'S THE AKATSUKI, JASHIN'S DAMNIT!

Savannah: Sorry

Hidan: Yeah you should be sorry, you fucking bitch!

Samantha: Calm down Hidan! And don't call Savannah a female dog

Annie: We're in the same room as the Akatsuki because were interviewing them

Konan: Well, you're not really interviewing us; you're just asking us "Random, stupid" questions

Annie: Shut up!

Jacob: I'M A POTATO! XD

Zetsu: Than if you're a potato, I can eat you –Starts chasing Jacob around the room-

Annie: BAD ZETSU, BAD! NO EATING MY FRIENDS! –Uses force powers to throw Zetsu against the wall-

Zetsu: OW! D:

Annie: Anyways… Zana, Savannah, Jacob and Sammy, do you have any questions for the Akatsuki?

Zana: Well, I have a question for Nemo over there –Points to Kisame-

Kisame: MY NAMES NOT NEMO! IT'S KISAME!

Zana: WHATEVER! Well, my question is… Did your mom fuck a shark? Because what other way could you have turned out to be half shark, half human?

Kisame: THAT WASN'T NICE AND WHY DO ALL MY FANS ASK ME THAT? –Slams fist on table angrily-

Annie: its okay Kisame, you don't have to cry anymore –Puts arm around Kisame's shoulders-

Kisame: Does it even look like I'm crying? –Is not crying, but is pissed off-

Annie: Hey, I was being sarcastic! XD

Samantha: OOH, OOH I HAVE A QUESTION!

Annie: Okay Sammy, ask away!

Samantha: Pein are you and Konan, like, in a special relationship?

Pein: WHAT?

Konan: No comment

Annie: "No comment" can't do, you have to say if you are or not and tell the truth!

Pein: Yes, we are –Is blushing-

All: What?

Konan: We are a couple the rest of the members don't know that we are

Itachi: Well, we do now

Annie: AWWW! XD

Annie: Anyways, any more questions?

Silence

Savannah: Well I guess…

Tobi: YAYY! XD

Savannah: Okay, if you didn't become a ninja, what would you be?

Kakuzu: A stock broker

Sasori: uuhh, a furniture maker?

Samantha: What about a doll maker?

Sasori: NEVER!

Kisame: I guess I would work at an aquarium

Tobi: No Kisame, you would be swimming with your shark friends while people watch you, so you would be an attraction there!

Kisame: WHY YOU! –Starts chasing Tobi around the room with his Samehada-

Annie: No Kisame, no hurting Tobi! –Uses force powers to choke Kisame-

Diedara: How can you do that?

-Out of nowhere Darth Vader, from Star Wars appears-

All: WHAT?

Darth Vader: Where am I? And who are you people? –Pulls out light saber but sees Annie using her force powers on Kisame-

Darth Vader: You have force powers too? How did you get them? I demand you to tell me –Points at Annie-

Annie: I don't know I discovered mine this morning; I opened my refrigerator with them! –Lets go of Kisame who's lying on the ground gagging and Itachi runs up to him to see if he's okay-

Darth Vader: Check mine out –Tries using force powers but they don't seem to be working-

Darth Vader: What the…? –Looks at Annie-

Darth Vader: YOU STOLE MY FORCE POWERS!

Annie: …What are you talking about?

Darth Vader: YOU'RE DEAD! –Runs at with his light saber-

Annie: Bye Darth Vader! –Snaps fingers and in a puff of smoke, Darth Vader disappears back into Star Wars land-

Tobi: AND ANNIE SAVES THE DAY! XD

Annie: Here Tobi, since your such a good boy, have a cookie –Gives Tobi chocolate chip cookie-

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY –Runs around room, yelling 'Tobi's a good boy-

Jacob: What about me?

Samantha: You can have a cookie too, Jacob! –Gives Jacob a cookie-

Jacob: YAY! XD –He and Tobi wolf down cookies-

Zana: Okay, back to the topic of the question!

Hidan: I guess… uhh… I would be… a hunter because you kill animals!

Annie: Really! I thought you wanted to be a male stripper! XD

Hidan: FUCK NO! –Gets up from his seat and is about to grab his scythe, but Annie uses her force powers to make him sit back down in his seat-

Samantha: What about you Diedara, Pein, Zetsu, Itachi, Konan and Tobi?

Diedara: Probably a clay artist

All: You already are!

Diedara: No, no, no, like, make vases and stuff out of clay

All: ………

Konan: Ummm….

Tobi: I KNOW KONAN, YOU COULD WORK AT STAPLES!

Itachi: What the fuck?

Konan: NO WAY! A JOB LIKE THAT WOULD BE WAY TO BORING FOR ME! –Is about to slap Tobi in the face, but Annie stops her with her force powers-

All Akatsuki: WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING TOBI?

Jacob: Because he's special

Pein: Hey, Tobi and Jacob are almost exactly alike

Konan: Yeah, they are immature, hyper idiots

Tobi: I'M A POTATO! XD

Jacob: JACOB'S A GOOD BOY!

Zana: Great, I think Jacob just met his new best friend

Itachi: Great, double the hyperness, double the screaming and double the annoyance

Kisame: Not to mention double the headaches

Sasori: Which means, double the Tylenol

Kakuzu: I'm not wasting anymore money on Tylenol for you guys!

Hidan: Ah, for fuck's sake Kakuzu, do you know what fucking happens when Tobi is trapped in a room for to long? And there giving him cookies! –Points and glares at Annie and Samantha-

Kakuzu: … OH GOSH! … Well, I'll be back –Walks to doorway-

Kakuzu: Hey, the spikes are GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH –Spikes that disappeared shot back up-

Annie: MWAHAHAHA! The spikes disappear when you're away from the doorway, but shoot up again when you step into it!

Savannah: Uhhh, Annie?

Annie: What?

Savannah: I think you should help him; his left leg was cut off by the spikes

Annie: SHIT, NOW THERES BLOOD ON THE CARPET!

Kakuzu: FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!

All: OOH, that must've hurt

Kakuzu: DAMN RIGHT IT HURT! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVEN FUCKING WARN ME ABOUT THOSE SPIKES? YOU FUCKING BITCH!

Annie: I forgot!

Zetsu: How could you forget those spikes? We've been in here for like, only twenty one minutes!

Itachi: Well, that was pretty funny –He and Kisame are laughing-

Annie: You actually laugh Itachi?

Itachi: Well, it's probably the first time in a couple of years that I have actually laughed

Kakuzu: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Samantha: Oh well, he can always sew it back on XD

Kakuzu: -Pulls out needle and thread- SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH –Starts sewing his leg back on

Annie: Okay back to the topic… PEIN, KONAN, ZETSU, ITACHI AND TOBI!

Tobi: I would be the new host on Blue's clues, or I would work in pet land

Konan: I don't know what I would be and no, I won't work at staples –Glares at Tobi-

Zetsu: A Gardner, I guess…

Samantha: And you would flirt and talk with the flowers wouldn't you?

Zetsu: NO D:

Pein: It would be cool to be a tattoo or piercing artist!

All: WHAT?

Annie: What about you Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: I already said –Has finished sewing his leg back on-

Samantha: Say it again!

Kakuzu: Fine, I would be a banker or a stock broker

Pein: Why did you even ask him? –Rolls eyes-

Kakuzu: Can I please leave now? And get rid of those damn spikes!

Annie: Okay –Snaps fingers and spikes disappear-

Kakuzu: YES! –Walks through doorway but a waterfall pours down on him from the top of the doorway-

Kakuzu: I HATE YOU! –Leaves-

Tobi: Hey, what about Itachi? What would he be if he weren't a ninja?

Zana: Yeah Itachi

Itachi: I don't know… I have no idea, what so ever

All: -Stare at Itachi-

Itachi: Well, now that I think of it, I would probably like to be an ophthalmologists

Hidan: WHAT THE FUCK?

Annie: It's because he's going blind

Itachi: NO I'M NOT –Walks into a wall-

**Well that's it for now, but don't worry there will still be the next chapter. Peoples, now's your chance to ask the Akatsuki or any of the other Naruto characters questions, just send a review with your questions and I'll put them in my story(you can also include dares just to make it more interesting) XD **


	2. Reviews and a monkey with a chain saw!

-Reviews and a monkey with a chainsaw-

Hello! Welcome back to Annie's corner, were still asking the Akatsuki questions, but know, I'm accepting questions (or dares) from reviewers!

Kisame: Shouldn't it just be called Ask the Ninjas? Not Annie's Corner

Annie: NO! That's the name of the story, douche bag!

Tobi: Yeah, and she's special, so it's called Annie's corner

Itachi: Don't call Kisame a douche bag!

Samantha: Pein, do the disclaimer

Pein: BUT WHY ME! Make Tobi do it

Annie: No, you have to do it! XD

Pein: FINE! Annie doesn't own Naruto

Samantha: YAY PEIN! –Glomps Pein again-

Pein: AH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! –Tries to push Sammy off of himself-

Samantha: NOOO I WILL NEVER LET GO OF YOU! XD

Savannah: What the fuck?

Annie: Anyways, our first review is from Chelsea1337

Jacob: YAY! XD

From Chelsea1337

What will you guys do after you take over the world?

Itachi, you're a bastard, if you insult Deidara I will make Tobi very hyper and lock you two in a room together!

Itachi: WHHAAT!

Tobi: YAY! XD

Konan: We'll make a better place to live in

Pein: WORLD PEACE! XD

-Ridiculously long silence-

Annie: Here Tobi –Gives Tobi six packages of pocky along with two gigantic chocolate chip cookies-

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! XD –Runs around the room screaming 'Tobi's a good boy' at the top of his lungs-

Hidan: Why do you have to fucking do this to us?

Zana: BECAUSE YOU TOUCH YOURSELF AT NIGHT! XD

Samantha: -Still glomping Pein-

Pein: HELP! HELP! –Is now lying on the ground with Samantha on top of him-

Savannah: Sam, you should get off of him, he looks like he's in pain

Samantha: Sorry Pein –Gets off of Pein-

Pein: OH THANK GOD!

Hidan: -Choking Zana-

Annie: HIDAN! YOU BAD, BAD BOY! –Uses force powers to make Hidan let go of Zana-

Zana: TAKE THAT BITCH! –Kicks Hidan in the balls-

Hidan: OWW! MOTHER FUCKER! –Lying on the ground grieving in pain-

Annie: SEXUAL HARASSMENT! –Kicks Hidan in the balls over and over again-

Savannah: Hey, you forgot the stapler! XD –Hands Annie and Zana each a stapler-

Annie & Zana: STAPLER! STAPLER! SEXUAL HARASSMENT! -Shoot staples at Hidan and kick him in the balls-

Savannah: POST-IT! POST-IT! P-P-P-P-P- POST-IT! –Throws Post-it sticky notes at Hidan-

Jacob: HOT WATER! HOT WATER! –Dumps buckets of hot water on Hidan-

Zana: FILING CABINET! –Throws filing cabinet at Hidan-

Savannah: DESK! DESK! –Throws desks at Hidan-

Annie: LAWSUIT! LAWSUIT! –Holds up lawsuit form in Hidan's face-

Hidan: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Annie: Anyways, Itachi! –Stops harassing Hidan-

Itachi: Yeah?

Annie: Remember, if you insult Deidara, you will get locked in a _**small **_room with Tobi for a whole day!

DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNN (Dramatic music)

Itachi: NOOO! –Jumps into Kisame's arms-

Kisame: DON'T DO THIS TO HIM! HE'S GONNA DIE IF HE'S IN THERE WITH TOBI!

-Silence-

Zetsu: Umm… Is there something going on between you two?

Deidara: … OH GOSH!

Sasori: I don't think we all want to know!

Annie: I do! XD

-Itachi and Kisame are blushing-

Deidara: Aww, how cute!

Itachi: SHUT UP YOU HOMO! –Slaps hand over mouth-

Samantha: Oh, Itachi, you insulted Deidara, guess what happens now?

Annie: Tobi, get into that room, on your left out of the staffroom… YOU TOO ITACHI!

Tobi: YAY! XD –Runs into other room-

Itachi: NOO! PLEASE DON'T! –Runs and jumps behind one of the couches-

All: ITACHI! –Stare at the couch Itachi is hiding behind-

Annie: YOU HAVE NO CHOICE ITACHI! –Pulls out handcuffs and whip-

Itachi: FINE! –Storms into other room-

Annie: This is gonna be epic –locks door and goes back and sits down in the staffroom-

Savannah: I'm sure he's having fun with Tobi in there! XD

-Screaming is heard from the room that Tobi and Itachi are locked in-

Kisame: Sigh

Annie: Okay you guys I'm gonna bring some more people into this interview, just to make it a little more interesting

Konan: Who?

Annie: You'll see in a sec! –Snaps fingers, in a puff of smoke, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Ibiki, Anko, Genma, Iruka and Shizune appear in the staffroom-

All: THE AKATSUKI! –Get prepared to attack but Annie stops them with her force powers-

Annie: Now, let me explain what's going on

Ibiki: YOU BETTER EXPLAIN! –Glares at Annie, but she sticks her tongue out at him-

Samantha: Okay, were interviewing the Akatsuki and you guys too

Annie: In this interview you guys are not enemies, which means there will be no fighting, no blood just friendliness

Zana: FUURR-RIIIIEEEENNDSS! XD

Kakashi: Okay… -Scratches head-

Annie: KAKASHI! –Glomps Kakashi-

Kakashi: GET OFF OF ME! –Struggles to get his super obsessed fangirl off of himself-

Annie: NEVER! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH! –Hugs Kakashi harder-

Kakashi: YOU GUYS, HELP ME! –Falls to floor, but Annie is still hugging him-

Gai: GAI TO THE RESCUE! –Pulls Annie off of Kakashi-

Kakashi: Thanks –Glares at Gai-

Gai: No problem Kakashi –Gives a thumbs up and grins-

Annie: OHH

Kakuzu: I'm back! –Walks into door way, but then flames shoot up from the bottom of it-

Kakuzu: AAAAHHHH!! –Drops bag with bottles of Tylenol and runs around the room because he is on fire-

Sasori: STOP, DROP AND ROLL KAKUZU! STOP, DROP AND ROLL!

Kakuzu: WHAT THE HELL IS STOP DROP AND ROLL?!

Hidan: WHAT THE FUCK? He doesn't even know what stop drop and roll is!

Kakuzu: LET'S SEE YOU TRY IT ASSHOLE! –Sets Hidan on fire

Hidan: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK –Does the 'Stop, drop and roll' procedure-

Zana: -Laughing her head off-

Annie: This is entertaining! XD

Asuma: Shouldn't we do something?

Kurenai: Yeah, really, I think Kakuzu's dead

Hidan: YES I'M NOT ON FIRE ANYMORE!

Annie: GOOD JOB HIDAN! –Gives Hidan high five-

Samantha: You actually did the 'Stop, drop and roll' procedure! GOOD FOR YOU!

Kisame: But did Kakuzu?

Deidara: Yeah, I think he's dead, un

Sasori: He's all burnt up and he's not moving

Zetsu: Kakuzu, uh, are you, um, still alive?

Kakuzu: -Dead-

Jacob: I got ten dollars, do you want it?

Kakuzu: -Dead-

Konan: Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: -Dead-

Pein: ooohh, this is not good… not good at all

Deidara: Great, who's gonna pay for the cable now? yeah

Savannah: That's not a pretty sight

Annie: I agree

Anko: WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT!

Iruka: And were trapped in this room with her

Shizune: Great she's probably gonna kill us

Annie: Well, I can kill you, but then I can do this! –Snaps fingers and Kakuzu turns back to normal-

Kakuzu: YAY I'M ALIVE... BUT YOU!! –Points and glares evilly at Annie-

Annie: I can't believe you didn't know what 'stop, drop and roll' is you douche bag!

Samantha: We need the rest of the Naruto crew!

Annie: Okay! –Snaps fingers, but instead of rest of the Naruto crew appearing, the evil monkey from Family Guy appears in a puff of smoke-

Evil Monkey: -Points evily at Annie-

Annie: OH SHIT! D:

Jacob: That monkey scares me, it has fangs! –Hides behind Asuma-

Zana: NO SHIT! IT'S A FUCKING EVIL MONKEY! –Hides behind Hidan-

Samantha: Annie, why is the evil monkey here and not the rest of the Naruto crew? –Hides behind Pein-

Annie: I don't fucking know, but I think it's after me for some reason! –Hides behind Kakashi-

Evil Monkey: HEHEHE! –Pulls out chainsaw and turns it on-

DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNN (Dramatic music)

Kurenai: Oh my…

Kakashi: Oh, this is not good! D:

Evil Monkey: -Points evily at Annie again-

Samantha: Okay Annie! The evil monkey is definitely after you

Annie: NO! NO! NO! EVIL MONKEY, GO AFTER HIM! –Points to Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! –Raises fist at Annie-

Gai: OH GOD YOU GUYS, IT'S COMING RIGHT AT US…. WITH THE CHAIN SAW!! –Evil monkey has started running towards them with the chainsaw-

All: AAAAHHHH!! –All get chased around the room by the evil monkey-

Annie: NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU CHASE ME!! –Pulls out whip and handcuffs-

Evil Monkey: UH OH! D:

Annie: HA! HA! HA! TAKE THAT BITCH! –Starts whipping evil monkey with whip while chasing it around the room-

Kisame: OH THANK GOD!

Right at that moment Mr. Nelson walks into the room…DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNN!

Mr. Nelson: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE? –Looks around shocked-

Savannah: Fuck, I hate Mr. Nelson

Annie: Oh, Mr. Nelson, I've got a present for you… Do you like animals? –Points to evil Monkey-

Mr. Nelson: Um, no thanks, it looks… kind of vicious! –Backs away-

Annie: TOO BAD! –Takes handcuffs off evil monkey and throws it at Mr. Nelson-

Mr. Nelson: AAAAHHHH!! –Getting savagely attacked by the evil monkey-

Savannah: YAY, HE'S DEAD! XD –Punches fist in the air-

Annie: Good, he was an asshole!

Ibiki: Yeah, but what are we gonna do with the body genius?

Sasori: Have Zetsu eat him

Deidara: Yeah, un

Zetsu: What?

Annie: Hey Zetsu, do you want a snack? –Points to Mr. Nelson's dead body-

Zetsu: **YES!** -Eats Mr. Nelson-

Zetsu: Delicious… **I WANT MORE!** -Looks at Savannah-

Savannah: UH OH

Samantha: Now, now Zetsu, no eating any of us

Kurenai: Hey, only eight of the Akatsuki members are her, where are the other two? –Looks room-

Kisame: One of the reviewers said that if Itachi insulted Deidara, they would make Tobi very hyper and lock him in a room with Itachi all day

Deidara: HE CALLED ME A HOMO! HE DESERVED IT!

Zana: Maybe because you are!

Gai: We've got reviews! YES!

-Screaming comes from the room Tobi and Itachi are locked-

Annie: I gave Tobi six packages of pocky and two gigantic chocolate chip cookies! XD

Kisame: Poor Itachi D:

Deidara: I'm just glad it's not me!

Hidan: NO FUCKING SHIT! Who the fuck would want to be fucking locked in a room with Tobi?

Pein: Orochimaru would

Samantha: BUT THEN TOBI WILL GET RAPPED BY HIM! D:

Orochimaru: WHAT THE HELL, WHER…. Ohh! –Looks around confused-

Kakashi: ANNIE! DID YOU JUST SNAP YOUR FINGERS?

Samantha: UH OH! –All look at Samantha-

Annie: What?

Samantha: I just snapped my fingers; I brought Orochimaru here by accident AAAAHHHH –runs and hides behind Pein-

Savannah: FUCK! Then who brought the evil monkey here?

Jacob: I didn't do it! –All look at Jacob-

Savannah: JACOB!

Jacob: Well, after I snapped my fingers that evil monkey appeared!

All: Jacob!!

Annie: NOOO! ONLY I CAN HAVE SPECIAL POWERS! DX –Snaps fingers, Sam, Zana, Savannah and Jacob don't have special powers-

Hidan: GET RID OF THAT FUCKING MONKEY, JASHIN'S DAMNIT!

Annie: HEY, WE MIGHT NEED IT FOR LATER!

Evil Monkey: YAY! XD

Orochimaru: THAT MONKEY LOOKS VICIOUS! –Backs away-

Annie: FUCK OFF YOU STUPID SNAKE PEDOPHILE! –Picks up evil monkey and is about to throw it at him-

Samantha: Or even better… ZETSU! EAT OROCHIMARU!

Zetsu: **OKAY! -**Eats Orochimaru-

All: YAY! XD

Asuma: Make him eat the evil monkey!

All: NO!

Evil Monkey: -Takes Hidan's scythe and points evilly at everyone-

All: NEVERMIND!! D:

**HAHA! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I think it's even funnier than the first one. REMEMBER! If you have any questions for any of the Naruto characters, just send a review with your questions and I will put them into the story so…. PLEASE REVIEW! ******


	3. Annie's new boyfriend!

**

* * *

**

Well, here is the third chapter FINALLY! XD Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**-**Annie's new boyfriend!-

Welcome back to ask the ninjas! I, Kisame Hoshigaki, will be interviewing and telling reviews, since Annie is… uhhhh… Not here yet, or is in the washroom.

Annie: YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAG! THIS IS _**MY**_ FUCKING INTERVIEW! –Is tied to chair with Kakuzu covering her mouth-

Kakuzu: IT'S CALLED PAYBACK BITCH!

Annie: Whatever! –Snaps fingers and is magically free-

Kisame: DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! D:

Welcome back to…. ANNIE'S CORNER! –Screams right into Kisame's ears- Today we have Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Chouji annnd…. WHERE THE FUCK IS SHIKAMARU?!

-All look around; Shikamaru is nowhere to be seen-

Sakura: Honestly, I think this is a very bad idea and I mean a VERY, VERY bad idea! –All of them except for the Jounin sensei's are on the other side of the room, away from the Akatsuki-

Shikamaru: Well, I'm back –Walks into room-

Shikamaru: OH MY GOD! IT'S THE AKATSUKI –Runs to the other side of the room-

Zana: You guys are fucking douche bags!

Naruto: That wasn't nice, besides I'm gonna be the next Hokage!

Hinata: -looks at Naruto while blushing-

Hidan: Hey, that fucking evil monkey is gone! :D

Shino: …. Evil monkey?

Evil monkey: Walks in with an axe and points evilly at everyone-

Akatsuki: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! D:

Jounin ninjas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kiba: WHAT. THE. FUCK?

Tenten: HOLY SHIT! That monkey looks vicious!

Annie: SHUT THE FUCK UP! EVIL MONKEY GIVE ME THAT FUCKING AXE AND GO SIT DOWN!!

Evil monkey: Ohhh –Gives Annie axe and goes sits at the table-

Savannah: NOW FUCKING LET US EXPLAIN!!

Annie: Okay, this is an interview, today you guys are not enemies, and there will be no fighting and no blood!

All: Okay! –Sit down at table with the Akatsuki-

Tobi: Can Tobi do the disclaimer?

Annie: GO RIGHT AHEAD! XD

Tobi: Annie does not own Naruto! Only the plot of this story….. TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Jacob: I'M A POTATO!

Neji: You're not a potato, you idiot

Annie: SHUT THE FUCK UP NEJI!!

Chouji: OOOOHHH! I love potatoes especially potato chips

Annie: ANYWAYS! I have a question and it's for Kakashi

Kakashi: Okay –Closes Icha Icha paradise book-

Savannah: I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this!

Annie: Kakashi, can I be your wife?

All: WHAT?!

Kakashi: NO WAY! D:

Annie: Can I marry you?

Kakashi: NO!

Sai: OH MY GOD!

Ino: Looks like Kakashi has a fangirl! XD

Kiba: I HATE FANGIRLS!! D:

Deidara: YEAH! I had one of them steal my clay once! D:

Annie: Kakashi, will you ask me to marry you?

Kakashi: NO! I SAID NO!

Shino: Stop asking him, god damn it!

Annie: FUCK YOU! –Fingers Shino-

Annie: Well Kakashi, can I at least be your girlfriend?

Kakashi: NO! NO! NO!

Kakuzu: Obsessive enough!

Annie: Kakashi, I think you're sexy, in fact I think you're the sexiest and hottest guy on the face of this earth!

Kakashi: Really?

Tenten: OH. MY. GOD!

Annie: YES KAKASHI! YOU ARE SEXY!

Sakura: HE'S NOT SEXY! HE'S A FUCKING PERVERT! D:

Gai: WELL! I'm sexier!

Kakashi: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Gai: Well, I wear a green spandex suit and that's sexy!

All: NO IT'S NOT!

Gai: YES IT IS!

Kakashi: NO IT'S NOT!

Hidan: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

Kakashi: Thanks for calling me sexy, Annie!

Annie: You're welcome! –Snaps fingers-

Kakashi: I love you Annie! –Hugs Annie-

Annie: I love you too, Kakashi! –Kisses Kakashi on the cheek-

Annie: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!! I KISSED KAKASHI!

Samantha: OH. MY. JASHIN!

Hidan: JASHIN!

Samantha: -Snaps fingers and in a puff of smoke, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro appear in the room-

Temari: WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!

-Mr. Smith, another teacher that everyone hates, walks into the room-

Sam, Annie, Zana, Savannah&Jacob: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Savannah: ZETSU! EAT HIM!

Zetsu: **YAY! MORE FOOD FOR ME! **–Eats Mr. Smith-

Sam, Annie, Zana, Savannah&Jacob: YAY! XD

Zetsu: Is there anymore teachers you don't like that I can eat?

Annie: No –Is sitting on Kakashi's lap-

Savannah: OH MY GOD ANNIE! You used you're magical powers to make Kakashi fall in love with you!

Kakashi: Yes, I do love her –Kisses Annie on the cheek-

Naruto: THAT'S JUST WRONG! D:

Sai: Couldn't agree more!

Kankuro: WAIT! WAIT! WHERE ARE WE? WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE?

Annie: Welcome to…… ANNIE'S CORNER!! –Screams into Kisame's ear-

Kisame: COUGH! Ask the ninjas COUGH!

Zana: SHUT UP NEMO!

Annie: Me and my friends will be asking all of you guys questions, whether there random, stupid, or just plain wrong! XD

Gaara: …… And we're in the same room as the Akatsuki!

Samantha: We're interviewing the Akatsuki too, isn't that cool?!

Temari: NO! THERE FUCKING S- CLASS CRIMINALS!

Annie: MUFFIN WITTLE BABY! Stop you're bitching!

Shikamaru: What a drag

Annie: What's a drag? XD

Shikamaru: Never mind!

Savannah: NO, SERIOUSLY! What's a drag?

Shikamaru: SERIOUSLY! LAY OFF!

Deidara: What's a drag, un?

Annie: -Whispers something to Kisame-

Kisame: Hey guys, lets try to piss off Shikamaru! –Whispers to the rest of the Akatsuki-

Shikamaru: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Sasori: yeah, what's a drag Shikamaru?

Kisame: What's a drag? You're life?

Shikamaru: You're life must've been more of drag the way you look!

Ino: GREAT! Now a bunch of S-class criminals are trying to piss off Shikamaru!

Itachi: Is you're face a drag? Is that why you say it all the time? I mean, what's a drag?

Konan: You're love life's a drag isn't it? Don't worry; I'll give you some dating tips, so it won't be such a drag!

Hidan: WHAT A DRAG! –Imitating Shikamaru, over exaggeratingly-

Kakuzu: Money problems? Here have some money, oh wait! You're life's too much drag for money, isn't it?

Zetsu: Since you're life's such a drag, can I eat you?

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Zana: Whats a drag Shikamaru? You're face? You're life? YOU'RE MOM?

Annie: His life's such a drag because Ino is such a whiney bitch! XD

Ino: THAT'S NOT NICE! D: -Vein pops-

Savannah: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!

Samantha: Hey, Sasori, I have a question for you!

Sasori: Yes

Samantha: When you were fighting you're grandmother, Chio, and Sakura …….WHY DID YOU LET THE PUPPETS OF YOU'RE PARENTS KILL YOU?!

Sasori: My emotions got to me! D: -Cries on Deidara's shoulder-

Deidara: its okay –Rubs Sasori's back-

Lee: Hey, I've got a question for the Akatsuki!!

Annie: AW! Sweet! You can also ask each other questions this is gonna be….. EPIC! Okay, ask you're question Lee-

Lee: Are any of you guys gay?

Akatsuki: WHAT?!

Hidan: Well, I'm not fucking gay, thank you very much!

Kakuzu: Doesn't matter, all I care about is money!

Zetsu: Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori are the ones that are gay….. WITH EACH OTHER!

Samantha: So, Kakuzu, you're bisexual?

Kakuzu: NOOOO! D:

Zana: Well, you said that it doesn't matter; all I care about is money!

Kakuzu: FUCK YOU BITCH!

Annie: HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! –Looks at Ino and Deidara and makes them stand together-

Ino: What?

Annie: You guys look alike! Are you fucking related?

Deidara: NO! We don't even know each other, un

Ino: And I don't even know him, besides he comes from a different village! –Points to Deidara-

Annie: FUCKING LIARS!

Deidara&Ino: WE'RE NOT LYING! D:

Samantha: Then Deidara must be you're long lost brother, Ino!

Ino: FUCK! I'M AN ONLY CHILD GOD DAMNIT BITCHES! –Vein pops-

Annie: Calm down Ino! Anyway the next review is from Sco23

Tobi: YAY! X3

* * *

From Sco23

Anko: Why do you like licking blood off of people? Don't you know you can get HIV/AIDS or Hepatitis?

Naruto: What does dattebayo mean anyway? Why do you add Chan to Sakura's name, when she has no feelings towards you?

Sakura: Why do you hit Naruto for no good reason? Because if I were him, I would have gone Kyuubi on you and Rasengan you half way to the sand village! Are you ticklish?

Ino: Why are you a vain and temperamental blond? Are you ticklish?

Shikamaru: Does the word troublesome run in you're family?

Chouji: Do you think you can get me that red pill some time so, I can stop pill popping these weight loss pills?

Hinata: Why are you a wuss when it comes to telling Naruto about you're feelings? Are you ticklish?

Kiba: Think you can give whatever made Akamaru grow so my dog will be big?

Shino: What would you do to the person if he or she switched you're soap with bug poison?

Tenten: Who would you want to be married to? Lee, Neji or Gai? Are you ticklish?

Neji: Will you ever lighten up on the fate drama?

Lee: Will you give up on Sakura? She has a big fore head and will never like you and is equally as vain as Ino! Find another girl who doesn't think you're a weirdo!

Kurenai: Why are you're eyes red? Are you part Uchiha?

Temari: What would you do if you switched bodies with Lee? What would you do to the person who switched you're bodies? Are you ticklish?

Kankuro: Do you use you're puppet to scare kids and old people on Halloween?

Gaara: If you had a chance to permanently get rid of Shikaku, would you take it? Do you have a girlfriend?

Kin and Zaku: How did Orochimaru kill you? And Kin are you ticklish?

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke: For billions of dollars or yins, would you strip down naked with guitars and basses covering you're parts and sing Blink182's 'What's my age again?' in front of all the fangirls and fanboys?

Sound five: If you have a chance to live again, would you do the right thing and try to defeat Orochimaru? Tayuya, are you ticklish?

Karin: Why is you're freaky hair like that?

Seijutsu: Are you interested in going out with Karin?

Jugo: Do you enjoy having a multiple personality disorder?

Sai: Do you have any real interests in other things besides insulting people, particularly Naruto's manhood?

Gai: Are you interested in getting a girlfriend or spreading the power of youth everywhere?

* * *

Zana: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT WAS A LONG REVIEW!

Annie: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Silent moment

Savannah: OH GREAT! We're gonna have to bring back the snake rapist!

All: WHAT?!

Samantha: Meaning, Orochimaru, who is a rapist and a pedophile

Itachi: He tried to rape me! D:

Kisame: WWHHHHAAAAAAT! Why did you never tell me?

Itachi: -Whispers- It was before we got together……

Tobi: HE TRIED TO RAPE ME TOO! D:

Jacob: OH NO!

Annie: Don't worry, Itachi and Tobi, if he does try to rape you, I will make the evil monkey savagely attack him!

Kisame: You promise?

Annie: I promise Kisame, I'm sure you don't want you're boyfriend to be raped by a snake pedophile! X3

Kisame: HOW DI….

Samantha: AND! The sound five will have to be here and so will Sasuke and Kabuto and Karin and Kin and Zaku…..

Annie: FUCK! Here it goes -Snaps fingers, sound five, Sasuke, Kabuto, Kin, Zaku and the rest of them appear in a humongous puff of smoke-

Sound five: WHERE ARE WE?!

Annie: Welcome to Annie's…….

Kisame: ASK THE NINJAS GOD DAMNIT!

Zana: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Annie: Welcome to Annie's corner, me and my friends will be asking all of you guys questions, whether there random, stupid, important or just plain wrong! You guys are not enemies in this interview, just friendliness; you can even ask each other questions!

Kabuto: WHERE'S OROCHIMARU? –Looks around room-

Annie: Riiigght –Snaps fingers and Zetsu throws up Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: I HATE YOU BITCH!! –Points evilly at Annie-

Sasuke: …… ITACHI!! –Gets ready to attack Itachi, but Annie uses her magical powers to stop him-

Savannah: JUST ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTIONS!

All: Alright

Anko: Blood's tasty WAIT! I CAN GET DISEASES?! D:

Annie: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

Samantha: ANKO THE VAMPIRE!!

Annie: ANNIE THE VAMPIRE SLAYER! X3

Anko: I'm not a fucking vampire!

Naruto: I say dattebayo because I want to! Admit it Sakura, you do have feelings towards me!

Sakura: NO I DON'T! –Punches Naruto in the face-

Ino: I'M NOT VAIN AND TEMPERAMENTAL!

Shikamaru: Um, yes you are!

Ino: -Glares at Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: Only I say the word troublesome

Chouji: Okay! –Gets pill puts it in a box and sends it to the post office-

Hinata: Well….. I'm just…

Naruto: YOU LIKE ME HINATA?

Zana: WELL! It's kind of obvious!

Kiba: NEVER! I will not reveal my secret to how Akamaru grew so fast!

Zana: OMFJ! KIBA GAVE AKAMARU MARIGUANA TO MAKE HIM GROW SO BIG! XD

Annie: DRUGGIES!

Zana: OH. MY. GOD ANNIE! You should bring Ashton Kutcher into this interview! X3

Konan: DON'T! Orochimaru will probably rape him! He has a thing for hot guys!

Orochimaru: OOH ITACHI!

Kisame: HEY! LAY OFF! D:

Shino: …… I WOULD KILL THEM!

Tenten: EW! I wouldn't want to be married to Gai! Well, I guess Neji or Lee, but Lee would be more interesting to be married to….

Neji: ….. Fate drama?

Lee: NOOOOO! I will always love Sakura! Wait! You think I'm a weirdo?

Sakura: EEWWWW! Who wouldn't?

Kurenai: I was born with red eyes…… I'M NOT PART UCHIHA!

Temari: I would fucking kill them and I am ticklish!

Kankuro: No….. BUT THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!

Gaara: No, I don't have a girlfriend

Zaku: HE RAPED US AND THEN KILLED US!

Orochimaru: NO I DIDN'T YOU RETARDS! YOU'RE A BUNCH OF FUCKING LIARS!

Kin: I'm not ticklish at all!

Sasuke: WHAT? DO WE HAVE TO DO THE DARE?

All: YES!

Annie: Listen chicken ass, do the fucking dare! Do you want a billion dollars?

Kakuzu: I DO! :D

Zana: SHUT THE FUCK UP KAKUZU!

Kabuto: FINE! I guess we have no choice!

-Kabuto, Orochimaru and Sasuke take off their clothes and go sing 'What's my age again?'

In front of screaming fangirls and fanboys-

Orochimaru: You happy now bitches?

Sasuke: WHERE'S THAT MONEY? –Looks at Kakuzu who is holding a box saying 'A billion dollars for Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke' from Sco 23-

Kabuto: THAT'S OUR FUCKING MONEY YOU BASTARD! –Snatches box from Kakuzu-

Annie: NO! Kakuzu gets to keep the money! –Snatches box from Kabuto and gives it back to Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: Why are you giving it to me if you hate me so much?

Annie: Kakuzu, I'm very sorry for being mean to you and hurting you…. BRUTALLY! So, I'm giving you this money as a friendly gift! –Hugs Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: YAY! :D

Sound five: YES! We would kill Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: WHAT?! D:

Tayuya: I'm not ticklish!

Samantha: -Tickles Tayuya-

Tayuya: STOP IT! HAHAHAHA! STOP IT PLEAS! XD

Karin: MY HAIR'S NOT FREAKY! Isn't it?

Annie: YEAH! IT TOTALLY IS!

Karin: YOU _**ARE **_A BITCH! D

Seijutsu: NO WAY! I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH KARIN!

Jugo: …… WHAT THE FUCK? Who told you I have a multiple personality disorder?

Evil monkey: -Laughs evilly-

Jugo: YOU DID! –Points dramatically at evil monkey-

Sai: Well……..

Annie: He likes to look at playgirl magazine! XD

Sai: NO I DON'T! DX –Vein pops-

Annie: THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS? –Pulls playgirl magazine out of his weapons pouch-

All: GASP! –Look dramatically at Sai-

Naruto: -Snickers-

Sai: …… NARUTO!! DX

Gai: NO! The power of youth must be spread! I will not rest until it is!

Annie: WHATEVER!


	4. Important notice for reviewers!

Annie: Well, I hope that you're all enjoying this story so far, I would like to thank all the reviewers, because they wouldn't have made this story so awesome! X3 But, in order for me to post another chapter, I will need at least five reviews………

Hidan: OH YEAH! And tell her if she's made a spelling mistake, reviewers! She's a fucking horrible writer I tell ya!

Annie: NO I'M NOT! DX

Hidan: YES YOU FUCKING ARE!

Annie: Well, that's all for now! OH YEAH! PLEASE REVIEW!

Hidan: Hey, the Evil monkey is not getting a lot of attention in this story, so maybe you should fucking consider asking the Evil monkey questions too!

Annie: I thought you hate the Evil monkey? OH WELL! Yeah, ask the Evil monkey questions too! :3

Evil monkey: YAY! X3


	5. THE TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE!

-THE TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE!-

Hello! Welcome to GRRBRRBIRLBRL news! I Jacob, who is a good boy, will be starting the show since Annie is absent at the moment…..uuuuummmma, how exactly are you supposed to do this?

Hidan: You just read the fucking reviews dipshit!

Kakashi: WHERE THE HELL IS MY GIRLFRIEND?!

Annie: I'm right here! –Walks through doorway in her pajamas-

Kakashi: ANNIE! :D

Annie: KAKASHI MY LOVE! –Jumps into Kakashi's arms-

Itachi: Why are you still in your pajamas? –Looks at Annie weirdly-

Zana: TODAYS PAJAMA DAY! –Her, Sammy, Savannah and Jacob are all wearing their pajamas too-

Tobi: YAY!

Hidan: …..You're wearing….POLKA DOT PAJAMAS! –Points weirdly at Zana-

Zana: I know, sexy, eh

Annie: -Snaps fingers and now Hidan's wearing red cloud print boxers-

Hidan: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Samantha: YOU'VE JUST BEEN PAJAMAFIED! XD

Annie: HIDAN! DO THE DISCLAIMER

Hidan: FINE!...Annie does not own Naruto, the Evil monkey, because it's from Family Guy or the Texas chainsaw massacre! YOU HAPPY NOW!

Annie: Yes -Snaps fingers again, and now all of the Akatsuki, except for Konan are wearing pajamas-

Zana, Jacob, Savannah, Sam&Annie: YOU'VE ALL JUST BEEN PAJAMAFIED!! XD

Kisame: Well, at least mine are not shark print! :D

Annie: -Snaps fingers and now Kisame is wearing shark print boxers-

Kisame: DAMN YOU! :(

Zetsu: HA HA!

Annie: -Snaps fingers and now Zetsu is wearing flower print boxers-

Zetsu: **FUCK YOU BITCH! **

Konan: Well, at least I'm not wearing pajamas! :D

Annie: -Snaps fingers and now Konan is wearing red cloud print sleep pants and a red tank top-

Konan: FUCK! –Vein pops-

Annie: Anyways, our first review is from Princess Zathura!

Tobi: YAY! XD

_From Princess Zathura _

_Okay, I have a few questions..._

_  
Evil monkey: where do you keep getting these random, yet violent weapons?_

_  
Hidan: why is your hair silver?_

_  
Orochimaru: Why are you a pedophile?_

_  
Kabuto: Why do you stay with Orochimaru? And why is your hair silver?_

_  
Kakashi: How old are you? What's with the mask? Why is your hair grey?_

_  
Gai: if you really want to spread the youthfulness, then start with the emo kids (Aka: Sasuke,Neji, and Gaara-kunXD) and the not-as-emo-but-still-annoying people like Hidan, Itachi, Orochimaru (good luck with that, Kabuto, and the sound five. _

Evil Monkey: uuuuhhhhhhhhhh…….

Annie: WHAT THE FUCK?

Evil Monkey: What do you mean, what the fuck?

Zana: THE EVIL MONKEY CAN TALK!! o.O

Evil Monkey: So?

Samantha: Then why haven't you been talking for the last two chapters?

Evil Monkey: …..Because none of the reviewers didn't have any questions for me!

Evil Monkey: Well, I have this big huge tool shed full of weapons……

Hidan: But they just keep on fucking randomly appearing!

Evil Monkey: MaGiC! –Machine gun appears in his hand and points it at Hidan-

Hidan: FUCK! Anyway, I have silver hair because I look good with silver hair, gotta problem with that?

Kakashi: Well, I look better with silver hair! XD

Hidan: FUCK NO! I'm probably way hotter than you with silver hair!

Annie: YOU BOTH LOOK HOT WITH SILVER HAIR OKAY?!

Evil Monkey: -Fires machine at Hidan-

Hidan: AAAAWWWWWW! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

-KAAAAAAAAAAABBOOOOOMMM-

Zana: HIDAN! NOOOOOOOO!

Evil Monkey: That shut him up! BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!

Hidan's head: I'M FUCKING IMORTAL DOUCHE BAG!! :(

Annie: Kakuzu, sew Hidan back together!

Kakuzu: Fine!

Orochimaru: I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!

Pein: YES YOU ARE!

Orochimaru: What makes you think that?

Pein: Because you always use to stare at my ass AND you only wanted Itachi, so that you could rape him!

Orochimaru: FUCK YOU!

Kabuto: I would never leave Orochimaru…..

Sai: Oh, so you want to get raped by Orochimaru?

Kabuto: WHAT THE FUCK?

Kakashi: I'm 29, and if I take off my mask I will have women chasing after me! Yeah Hidan, I do look better with grey hair! X3

Hidan's head: -Glare-

Neji: I'M NOT EMO!!

Gaara: Me neither!

Sasuke: What. The. Fuck?

Hidan: YAY! I'm back together!

Itachi: Youthfulness?

Orochimaru: You mean youthful boys?

Gai: COME ON GUYS! TOGETHER WE WILL SPREAD THE POWER OF YOUTH!

Lee: YEAH!

Gaara: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Annie: Okay then, next review is from Chelsea1337!

Jacob: YAY!

Itachi: AAAHHH! D:

_From Chelsea1337_

_FIRST OF ALL DEIDARA IS NOT GAY ITACHI AND KISAME YES BUT DEIDARA NO! SO SHUTUP ABOUT HIM OR ILL FRIGGIN RELIVE THE TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE ON YOUR FACE!  
Whew sorry I had to say that or I would've burst._

_Deidara: You're my favorite and I love you so much and can you please kill Itachi for me I hate him to death!  
Sasori: Stop trying to win over Deidara's heart he just doesnt like you that way so go friggin try Itachi(Unless Kisame wants him haha)  
Tobi:Aww Tobi your so adorable and you are a good boy!-Gives him batch of cookies-  
Hidan:Love your hair!I have to say you are really awesome but I still love Dei-kun more!  
Itachi: GO DIE!!I HATE YOU! INSULT DEIDARA ONE MORE TIME AND ILL FRIGGIN LOCK YOU IN A ROOM WITH A VERY HYPER TOBI!(Why do you think I gave him the cookies)  
Kisame:YOUR SUCH A GAY IDIOT I HATE YOU MAYBE YOU AND ITACHI SHOULD LOVE EACH OTHER!  
Konan: You rock! Can you please use your origami to kill Gai!  
Pein: I love you to cuz you rock! Oh ya I think you fit the song Pain by Three days grace!!Haha  
Kakuzu: I hate you!!Stop being mean to Hidan and let go of your friggin money you really need to it's not good for you!  
Ino: I dont think your a bitch dont worry! I think Sakura should be named Suckura though!  
Naruto: HINATA LIKES YOU GOD LET GO OF SUCKURA AND LOVE HER GEEZ! Other then that I love you and people say that the leader of the Akatsuki is your father!  
Hinata: Sorry I had to tell Naruto it was just so sad watching him ignore you.  
Kiba&Akamaru: Hi KIBA IM NOT A FAN-GIRL BUT I DO LOVE YOU AND AKAMARU! I love you so much my friends call me aka cuz it's the beginning of Akamaru's name!  
Shino: Your wierd why dont you talk?!Are you blind because your glasses look like those ones blind people wear  
Shikamaru: Your right this interview is a drag but it's really funny.  
Deidara: Please don't tease Shikamaru Dei-kun!  
Suckura: Let go of Sasuke he obviously is gay I mean he hates girls and he only holds conversations with boys!  
Zetsu: What would happen if I cut off your wierd plant thingy on your head?  
Neji: GET A PERSONALITY! But I still think you rock!  
Kakashi: Haha Kakashi you're under a spell! But you should still love Annie for her. Plus she is really the only one showing you love.  
Sai: YOU'RE FRIGGIN GAY!  
Well that's it so ive made my point anyway I LOVE YOU DEI-KUN KILL ITACHI AND KISAME!_

_P.S just call me Chelsea from now on._

Deidara: THANK YOU CHELSEA!

Samantha: Zetsu was the one that called him gay!

Zetsu: Uh oh! **SHIT! D: **

Annie: -Snaps fingers and a puff of smoke, the Texas chainsaw massacre appears-

Savannah: CUT OFF ZETSU'S FLY TRAP!

Zetsu: NNNOOOOOOO!!

Texas chainsaw massacre: YYYYEESSSSSSS! –Cuts off Zetsu's Venus fly trap-

Zetsu: NNOOOO! NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT HUMANS! **YOU FUCKING DICKWADS! IF I STILL HAD MY VENUS FLY TRAP I WOULD EAT THAT GAY TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE FUCKER! **

Deidara: MY PLEASURE! :3 –Pulls out explosive clay-

Itachi: um, D-Deidara w-what a-a-are you doing with that clay? –Moves away form Deidara-

Deidara: WHAT DO YOU THINK! –Starts making clay birds and throws them at Itachi-

-KAAABOOOMMM-

Itachi: AAAHHHHHHH!

Kisame: OH NO! Itachi! D:

Sasori: What? I wasn't trying to win over Deidara's heart!

Tobi: YYAAAYYYYY! COOKIES! –Eats cookies-

Hidan: Hey, I'm way more fucking better than Deidara! XD

Deidara: -Throws explosive clay bird at Hidan, but Hidan manages to dodge it-

Hidan: FUCK DEIDARA! HAVE YOU FUCKING GONE INSANE?!

Itachi: AAHHH! NNNNOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE LOCKED INA ROOM WITH TOBI AGAIN!

Kisame: I'M NOT AN IDIOT!

Konan: Thanks! Okay I will! –Disperses into paper and attacks Gai-

Gai: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lee: NOO! GAI SENSEI!

**-TECHINICAL DIFFICULTIES: BE BACK IN TEN MINUTES!- **

Jacob: Okay, we're back!

Itachi: -Dead-

Kisame: -Dead-

Annie: EW! That's not a pretty sight, anyways, back to questions!

Pein: I know I rock! –Grins and gives thumbs up-

Samantha: YOU DO ROCK!

Pein: DON'T GLOMP ME!

Kakuzu: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME? D:

Annie: I don't hate you Kakuzu! –Hugs him-

Kakuzu: YAY! X3

Ino: YES! Someone that doesn't think I'm a bitch and thinks that SUCKURA is a bitch!

Suckura: I'm not a bitch, HEY CHANGE MY NAME BACK ASSHOLES!

Tech crew: Okay!

Sakura: YAY!

Naruto: But I love Sakura! Wait are you saying that Pein is my father in disguise?

Pein: FUCK YOU PEOPLE AND YOUR STUPID THEORIES! I'M NOT THE FOURTH HOKAGE! :(

Naruto: o.O

Hinata: Thanks! :D

Kiba: Thank you, awesome nickname by the way! X3

Shino: I'M NOT BLIND! GOD DAMN IT! AND I'M NOT WEIRD!

Annie: Well, you control bugs!

Shino: SHUTUP!

Shikamaru: Well, this is actually quite amusing!

Annie: HEY THIS INTERVIEW IS NOT A FUCKING DRAG! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I PUT INTO THIS?! :(

All: A LOT!

Annie: EXACTLY!

Deidara: Anything for you Chelsea! :D

Suckura: SASUKE'S GAY? HEY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CHANGING MY NAME?

Tech crew: Chelsea told us to!

Suckura: SO! CHANGE IT BACK!

Tech crew: Okay!

Sakura: THANK YOU!

Sasuke: IM NOT GAY!!

Neji: I already have a personality! Thanks anyways!

Kakashi: I do love Annie! –Hugs Annie-

Annie: YAY! X3

Sai: I'M NOT GAY RETARDS!

Jacob: Then why was there playgirl magazine in your weapons pouch?

Sai: Because Naruto put it in there!

Zana: Yeah right!

Sai: HE DID THOUGH!

Annie: Okay, the next review is from 00Midnight siren00

Hidan: Please don't threaten to kill any of us! D:

_From 00Midnight siren00_

_Hello! I wanted to ask if I might jump into the story to torture itachi and Sasuke as their long lost sister! XD Anywho! Naruto: why are you so dense?! Just kiss Hinata and get it over with!  
Sasuke: quit being an emo jackass and kill Orochimaru already you pussy!  
Orochimaru: (dead serious) if you lay one finger on Sasuke my snyper ninjas will exterminate you.  
Itachi: I feel bad that you're going blind so stop using your sharingan already and make up with your little brother! Hugs!  
Sakura: Sasuke really does love you he's just afraid that Itachi or Orochimaru might hurt you. TT.TT  
Hinata: grow a backbone and kiss Naruto already.  
Annie: I have a request please use your awesome force powers to lock Naruto and Hinata into the tiny room together and make them kiss!! I'm tired of all the teasers they leave scattered in the anime!  
Kiba: I'm adopting Akamaru; I don't care if he's addicted to pot so are a lot of my friends.  
Zetsu: your name is now Plant Head Dude.  
Tobi: you are not a good boy, bad Tobi taking Sasuke to the dark scary cave!!  
Pein: ... pincushion.  
Kisame: quit being gay before I set my snyper ninjas on you.  
Deidara: please make me a clay dragon and send it to me! X  
Naruto and Sasuke: you two will do if I don't get Deidara and Itachi but they would be preferred. Kabuto: you're a jackass.  
We should have Jaraiya and Tsunade here! XD And fem Kyuubi! To freak Naruto out! He doesn't know Kyuubi's a girl! Bwahahahaha! I LOVE THIS FIC! _

Sasuke: Why would I kill Orochimaru? I came to him for power!

Orochimaru: OoOoH Sasuke! –Caresses Sasuke arm-

Sasuke: NEVERMIND!

Sniper ninjas: WOO CHA CHA! –Attack Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Annie: -Snaps fingers, Kisame and Itachi are brought back to life-

Kisame: YEESS! I'M ALIVE! :D

Itachi: FUCK YOU DEIDARA! FUCK YOU!

Annie: Don't be mean to Deidara, Itachi! D:

Itachi: Hey, I need my Sharingan……..MAKE UP SASUKE?

Sakura: AAWW! Sasuke, do you really?

Sasuke: ………

Hinata: Well, I haven't told him how I feel yet……

Annie: MY PLEASURE! –Snaps fingers, and Hinata confesses her feelings to Naruto-

Naruto: Wow, really Hinata? I didn't know you liked me THAT much!

Annie: Okay you two, go into the room to the left, out of the staffroom

Tobi: Hey, that was the same room I was in with Itachi!

Hinata&Naruto: -Leave staffroom-

Annie: HEHEHEHE! –Locks door-

Kiba: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AKAMARU! D:

Zetsu: Thanks –Sarcastic- **TOO BAD I DON'T HAVE A VENUS FLY TRAP BITCHES! **

Annie: -Snaps fingers, Zetsu's Venus flytrap grows back-

Zetsu: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! XDXDXD

Tobi: NNNOOOOO! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! NOT A BAD BOY!

Pein: Thaaaaaaanks! –Sarcastic-

Kisame: Aw, come on, I already got blown up by Deidara! AND NOW I'M GONNA GET ATTACKED BY SNIPER NINJAS! You guys soooooo nice!

Itachi: NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE BLOWN UP AGAIN! –Jumps into Kisame's arms-

Kisame: ITACHI!!

Sniper ninjas: WOO CHA CHA! –Attack Kisame-

Kisame: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Deidara: Okay! –Makes clay dragon, puts it in a box, and sends it to the post office-

Kabuto: WOW! You're the first person to call me that!

Savannah: ASSHOLE!

Annie: ASSHOLE!

Samantha: ASSHOLE!

Jacob: A-HOLE!

Pein: ASSHOLE!

Konan: ASSHOLE!

Kabuto: SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLES!

Annie: In the next chapter we'll bring Jiriaya and Tsunade in!

Samantha: Okay last review peoples!

All: YAY!

Annie: ….and it's from Nejihyugasfangirl

Tobi: YAY! X3

From Nejihyugasfangirl

Ok so first I love your fanfic so far it's really funny and my question is for Sori (Sasori), Is it true that you are really sweet on the inside? evil smile and thx for puttin Itachi in the room with Tobi, Deidei is not a homo hugs dei If he insults him again I will pwersonally come and kick his ass to hell...waves at Itachi MWHAHAHA

Sasori: Well…… -Blushes-

Itachi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Annie: So, Sasori are you…..

Sasori: You mean, sweet on the inside?

Samantha: So, are you?

Sasori: Well, a little!

Tobi: SASORI IS NOT MEAN YAY!

Sasori: Here Tobi, have a cookie! –Gives Tobi a giant chocolate chip cookie-

Tobi: YAY!

All: AW! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Since, I'm not getting any reviews for this story, I might discontinue it. I'm sorry, but I need at least five reviews for this to update, and besides I'm going to start writing some Kingdom Hearts fanfics, so there is not going to be a lot of updating for my Naruto ones.

I might also discontinue 'It all started on a Friday'. That one is not getting a lot of reviews and haven't been in the mood to update it, so I might stop continuing that one.

But, to any KH2 fans, I'll start writing Kingdom Hearts fanfics (And don't expect super quick updates because I'm a very busy girl) Because I'm more of a KH fangirl, I'm starting to lose my obsession with Naruto.

So, if you want to save this story REVIEW!!! Or this will be discontinued!


	7. Good news for reviewers!

Hello guys, it's been quite awhile. I've like completely been ignoring this fanfic, and I feel bad about that! DX

Anyways, I decided to read it since I haven't read it FOREVER. The result? I laughed so hard that I nearly cried. So. Funny.

Man, I have a lot of cleaning up to do on this fic, there are quite a few spelling errors and stuff.

So, to the point: I will NOT be discontinuing this fanfic (-Happy cheers from readers-). But I might not be working on it a lot, because I have other stories to write.

I am starting to get a little bit back into Naruto, even though almost all the Akatsuki is dead in the manga and anime I still like it. Even though I might not watch the anime anymore, I might read the manga again…

Anyways, I'm ranting about nonsense stuff again. I'll have the next chapter posted (Maybe) soon.

Also, in the next chapter, Jiraiya and Tsunade will come in since a reviewer requested so that they do. But they won't be the only ones that will be coming in! A few new characters that are _not_ from Naruto will be forced into the interview next chapter!

Hint: They are the bad guys from a very popular Square Enix game.

So who do you guys think it will be? Review and tell me what you think!

~XIVAxsaiaXLuxordXIII


	8. It's been awhile

**Yeah, I finally posted the chapter! This chapter is probably REALLY long! 15 pages long typed out on Microsoft word!**

**

* * *

**

-It's been awhile-

Annie: Holy shit it's been a long time. –Walks into staffroom- HEY GUYS I'M BACK!

-Silence-

Annie: Um..Guys? –Looks around, the staffroom is empty-

Annie: Where is everyone?

Samantha: Well Annie, it's been like since…LAST YEAR? Since you updated? So everyone has gone off and doing their own thing.

Annie: -Sigh- Goddamnit…-Snaps fingers and all the ninjas are back in the room-

Hidan: FUCK!

Kakuzu: ….

Deidara: WHAT THE HELL?!

Samantha: What?

Itachi: Well, since you haven't been doing this in a while, we thought this was over, but I guess it's not?

Annie: It's not over.

Everyone: Ahhhh.

Annie: Hehe…Besides, who knows when this might end? Might not end in a looonnnggg time.

Everyone: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Annie: Dead fucking serious. –Very serious face-

Kisame: Can we just get on with it?

Annie: Yes, yes. Okay guys, we have a lot of reviews.

Everyone: -Groan-

Samantha: COME ON GUYS! YOU HAVE TO BE MORE ENTHUSIASTIC.

Everyone: YAY!

Samantha: That's better.

Annie: Okay, the first review is from….

-Silence-

Annie: _From_….

-Silence-

Annie: OKAY, WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DRUMROLL?!

Techcrew: Oh, sorry.

Annie: Ahem, so anyways. The first review is from…-Drumroll-

Deidara: Chelsea1337! :D

_Chelsea1337_

_God this quiz rox so heres another review!_

_SasGay:You are gay get over it  
Suckura:Stop calling Ino a boar she cant help that her mom/dad called her that!  
Ino:Im gonna kill Suckura tonight wanna help?  
Naruto:Dude Suckurs hates you and Hinata loves you! Plus who could love billboardbrow?  
Shikamaru:Wanna watch clouds becuz were both lazy?  
Neji:YOU STILL ROCK!Hehe I was kidding about the personality thing!  
Shino:Get sunglasses you look blind  
Itachi:Hey Weasel I hate your guts!(Hidan helping me talk to him since he died)  
Deidara:If youd do anything for me will you be my best friend?  
Tobi:Here have more cookies*Hands him more cookies*  
Hidan:Jashin rocks! Hey Hidan dont worry you still rock everyones world Im just saying...YOU ROCK!  
Konon:Thank you that gay asshole needed some good papercuts(Refering to Gai)  
Pein:Um Pein I know this is alot to ask but may I please join the Akatsuki? You could ask the members if they want me to join or you could just do the inissiation.  
Kisame:Im sorry I called you Gay...I was angry...In fact my favorite ocean predator is a shark!  
Tech crew:Dont let Sakura make you change her name back from Suckura!  
Kiba :Can I pet Akamaru pretty please but ofcourse he has to give me permission too  
Hinata:Just be patient Naruto will come to you  
Deidara:You wanna blow things up together and then we can draw hehe.  
Annie: I wanna do karaoke!*Starts singing dumm diggi dumm by toybox*  
Comeone Deidara sing with me*Continues singing*You too Hidan and Tobi!*Continues singing*DUMM DIGGI DUMM DIGGI DIGGI DUMM!  
Jacob:Yay the more good boys the better  
Kabuto:DONT CALL THEM ASSHOLES YOU ESSELOCK!(Esselock=German for asshole)  
Oro:Your a gay snaky pedophile!  
Pein:Please let me join Akatsuki I can blow things up and I can make people die without touching them!Oh and if you do let me join I wanna be Dei-kuns partner._

_That's it Texas Chainsaw Massacre rox! WO!_

Sasuke: Okay, so how many times do I have to repeat this? I. AM. NOT. GAY!

Itachi: Yes you are.

Sasuke: SHUT UP. –Throws kunai at Itachi but he dodges it-

Itachi: Spazz.

Suckura:….FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CHANGE MY NAME BACK.

Annie: Nope, your name will stay like that FOR THE REST OF THE WHOLE STORY!:D

Suckura: AHHHHHH!

Ino: No…Sorry.

Naruta: Me and Hinata are together now for your information!

Samantha: Awwwe!

Shikamaru: Okay…

Asuma: Cough! Lazyass Cough!

Shikamaru: What?

Neji: Thank you.

Shino: Shut up, I like these glasses.

Itachi: WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME A MOTHERFUCKING WEASEL?!

Hidan: BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOUR FUCKING NAME MEANS!

Itachi: Why did my mother not tell met this…?

Sasuke: BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY.

Itachi: Shut the fuck up! –Punches him in the face-

Annie: Ah, brotherly love!

Kakashi: Are you serious?

Kurenai: She was being sarcastic.

Deidara: Um…Okay?

Annie: -To Chelsea- THAT'S A YES.

Deidara: ….

Tobi: YAY!

Kakuzu: What the hell? Why does he get all the cookies?

Annie: If you're going to be bitching about it, then here. Have one. –Hands Kakuzu cookie-

Kakuzu: Okay…

Hidan: YES! FUCK YES! I PWN YOU ALL MOTHER FUCKING BITCHES!!:D

Annie: YEAH!

Asuma: Wow, who knew that a bunch of bad guys could be so immature.

Ibiki: I agree with you on that one.

Konan: You're welcome.

Gai: WHY?! WHY ME?!

Itachi: Because you're gay.

Gai: THAT IS NOT GOOD EXCUSE.

Pein: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I HAVE WAY TOO MANY FUCKING FANGIRLS COMING UP TO ME AND ASKING ME THIS! THEY'RE USELESS! FUCKING USELESS I TELL YA! ALL THEY DO IS CLING TO US! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM IN THE END? THEY **DIE**! THEY GET FUCKING KILLED BY **ME**!

-Big silence-

Rock Lee: Is he okay…?

Gai: Well, you see Lee, when people do drugs, they screwed up in the head. I think that's what happened to Pein.

Pein: I DO NOT DO DRUGS!

Samantha: HE'S GOING INSANE!

Annie: -To Chelsea- He's not okay! You should ask later on when he's laid off the drugs.

Pein: I FUCKING HEARD THAT!

Kakuzu: He's definitely not okay…

Kisame: It's okay, I can forgive you! –hug-

Sasori: OH MY GOD YOU JUST HUGGED A FANGIRL.

Samantha: So…?

Sasori: THAT'S WHAT GETS THOSE FUCKING FANGIRLS STARTED!

Konan: Sasori…Are you on crack or something?

Naruto: Okay, who the hell in here is on crack?! 'Cause I'm having a bad feeling about all of this…

Suckura: I'm pretty sure we all are Naruto…

-All the Konoha ninjas and the Sand Village ninjas are all on the other side of the room…Away from the Akatsuki-

Tech crew: Okay!

Suckura: AHH! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!

Chouji: Dude, Suckura's losing it too!

Ten Ten: Why are you calling her that now?

Chouji: I don't know…I think it's pretty funny.

Kiba: You have permission to…

Annie: TO PET THE DOG THAT DOES DRUGS.

Kiba: No…Just no…

Hinata: Um, we're together now…

Deidara: HECK YA!

Annie: OKAY! Hidan and Tobi!

Tobi: What are we going to sing?

Annie: We are going to sing…-Dramatic pause-… THE HAPPY SONG!

Hidan: Oh hell no.

Annie: Hidan, you are going to sing with us!

Hidan: Fine! But you have to find a person for me to use as a sacrifice.

Annie: Okay! You ready guys? A one a two, a one, two, three…

_I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me  
when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long_

_oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth  
watch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hardcore  
happy as a coupon for a $20 whore _-Points to Ino-_  
ha-ha-ha hah_

_I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy_

_(Spoken)Hidan: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy._

_I am really special, cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me  
These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,  
but if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out_

_I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am..._

_(Spoken)Hidan: I'm Outta Here! Screw You! _

-End of song, Hidan leaves the room-

Kiba: Wow…

Shino: That was disturbing.

Kakashi: Indeed.

Annie: OMG, YOU SOUNDED LIKE XEMNAS RIGHT THERE.

**For those of you that don't know, Xemnas is from Kingdom Hearts II. He is the leader of Organization XIII, an organization of nobodies trying to get their hearts back. Fuck, just go to Wikipedia and type in Kingdom Hearts II!**

Pein: Who's Xemnas…?

Annie: Nevermind…

Zetsu: I just realized: Where's Jacob?

Annie: Oh, Jacob, Zana and Savannah won't be doing this interview anymore.

Zetsu: Good.

Annie: That's mean!

Annie: HIDAN! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK IN HERE!

-Hidan comes back into the room-

Hidan: Don't forget…

Annie: Don't worry! I won't!

Ino: Oh yeah, AND I'M NOT A WHORE!

Annie: I was just kidding!

Ino: -Glare-

Kabuto: I can call them assholes if I want to!

Annie: OH NO YOU DON'T! –Snaps fingers, now Kabuto can't say 'Asshole'-

Kabuto: YOU _______!

Kabuto: What the…?

Orochimaru: WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS CALL ME THAT?!?!

Annie: Because you ARE a gay, sneaky, pedophile.

Orochimaru: Bitch…-Glare-

Pein: I give up! You can join! Just be useful, not useless! –Hands Chelsea Akatsuki cloak-

Deidara: YAY!

Samantha: Holy cow, that was long!

Annie: Now, for our next review….

-Silence-

Annie: Now, for our next review…

-Silence-

Annie: HELLO! TECH CREW! DO THE FUCKING DRUM ROLL!

Tech crew: We're on it.

Annie: Now, for our next review…-Drum roll-

Hidan: It's from Babs Mcgoogle!

_Babs Mcgoogle_

_I thought of some more questions...  
Tobi: This isn't really a question, but...I'll give you a cookie if you hug Deidara for me! ^_^  
Hidan: This is probably never going to happen, but...hug Sasori!!  
Suckura: Right now, I am sending my evil demon bunnies from hell to attack you! Mwuahahahaha!  
Sorry if I ask too many questions...:p _

Tobi: OKAY! –Hugs Deidara and gets cookie-

Deidara: I WANT A COOKIE.

Annie: Here!^^ -Gives Deidara cookie-

Deidara: :D

Hidan: No way in hell am I ever going to do that!

Annie: -Snaps fingers and Hidan hugs Sasori-

Suckura: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!

Annie and all of Akatsuki: BECAUSE YOU SUCK.

Suckura: I hate you all..

Annie: Nah, you don't ask too many questions!

Genma: Next review!

Ibiki: Genma…Are you actually enjoying this or something?

Genma: Hey, I'm actually finding this entertaining!

Kakashi: To be honest, me too!

Asuma: o.O

Sasori: The next review is from ILOVEAKATSUKI64….I like your username! :D

Pein: Me too!

_ILOVEAKATSUKI64_

_Here are some dares-_

_-Sasori make out with Deidara_

_- Zetsu can you eat my math teacher? (Gives address)_

_- Annie? MY NAME IS ANNIE! My favorite story on this site besides this one is 'How are we still alive?' and 'A tall cappachinno with a side of yaoi.' love it!_

_-Poor Itachi-kun. I may love Deidara more but you deserve more. (Gives to tickets to Hawaii for him and Kisame)_

Sasori: ….

Annie: Come on Sasori, do it!

Sasori: Fine! –Starts making out with Deidara-

Shizune: Oh dear god…

Anko: Entertainment!

Annie: -Is fangirling while videotaping it-

Deidara: -Stops making out with Sasori- Are you happy now?

Samantha: YES!

Zetsu: **YAY! MORE FOOD! –**Disappears-

Annie: DUDE! THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!:D YAOI IS THE BEST!

Iruka: Yaoi….?

Kakashi: What is Yaoi?

-Utterly disturbing silence-

Annie: So you guys don't know…?

Sasuke: No.

Samantha: Yaoi means 'Boy on boy'.

Annie: Like, two guys having sex or dating!

Everyone except Annie, Samantha, Kisame and Itachi: EWWWWWWWWWW!!

Itachi: Oh my god! :D

Kisame: Dude, we get to go to Hawaii!

Annie: After this interview!

Itachi and Kisame: Ahhhh.:(

Rock Lee: Next review!

Annie: Okay, since I'm so nice! I'm putting this review in. It's from Riayna Darkheart!

_Riayna Darkheart _

_Please don't discontinue this!! Also, I admit it, I love Hidan. [ I am a major fangirl ] Please! Make me a character so that my charachter, Riayna, may tell him that. I only wish I could tell him that myself. This is the closest I'll ever get to him!Please please please please please please! I will be eternally grateful and will review all of your stories! Hidan, I love you! _

Hidan: Oh my god! I'm loved!

Annie: Hidan, you're my favourite Akatsuki member…Along with Kakuzu!

Hidan: YES!

Kakuzu: :D

-In a poof of smoke Riayna appears-

Riayna: HIDAN! –Runs up and hugs Hidan-

Hidan: You really love me?

Riayna: YES! YOU'RE AWESOME!

Hidan: I AM THE BEST!

Riayna: Well, I have to go now. BYE!

Everyone: Bye!

-Riayna disappears in a poof of smoke-

Annie: I hope you're happy Riayna! Hidan is very happy now!^^ -Glomps Hidan and Kakuzu-

Temari: Okay, next review please!

Kankuro: It's from Larn555.

_Larn555 _

_I love this fic. So fucking funny. Anyways I have questions/comments for people. And my first question is for...  
Jiriaya! Yay!: So, why haven't you told Naruto that is father is the fourth hokage? i mean really, you travel with the kid for about 2 years and the thought never came to you.  
Kakuzu: I have know idea why but have always been my favourite Akatski. so i give all the money in the world.  
Tobi: you're awsome, you remind me of me! Yay! so i gave you all the cookies and candy in the world! and i know who you really are! coughcough-Madara-coughcough.  
Itachi: I know why you really killed your clan! Blackmail!  
Kisame: you are a fish, because a shark is a type of fish! so there!  
Everyone from leaf: why don't anyone of you realize that Naruto looks exactly like the fourth? and i thought I was slow.  
Naruto: why do wear orange? you might as well walk around with a giant target sign on.  
Kakashi: why do you wear a second mask? Is it just to bug people who ask about?  
Sasuke: why haven't you "restored" your clan yet? just pick a girl already, and getting going.  
Gai & Lee: I love you two, in a non-fangirl way. I really love drunk lee too.  
Sasori: for some reason I don't like you I think it's the whole puppet thing. I'm sorry but they just freak me out. so creepy.  
Gaara: I save the best for last! I love you, in a fangirl way. You rule the Naruto rule with your hotness!  
Everyone: what would your personal themes songs be? and you should check out youtube some people gave the best ideas. and they have some that make fun of you guys too. I love those ones. _

Annie: THAT'S WHO WE NEED! –Snaps fingers and Tsunade and Jiraiya appear in the room-

Tsunade: WHAT THE-?

Annie: Okay. This is an interview. As you may see, the Akatsuki are in here as well, but do not fear. They will not hurt anyone, and if they do, I can stop them with my powers. There will be no violence, and everyone's going to get along in this interview. Right everyone?

All: Yes, Annie!

Naruto: What?! Why did you never tell me this Pervy sage?

Jiraiya: Well, I was…I was going to tell you when you were older, that's what.

Naruto: -Glare-

Kakuzu: YES! YES! YES! –Is very happy and doing a happy dance while jumping in a HUGE pile of money-

Tobi: YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

Pein&Konan: Fuck…

Itachi: STFU!

Kisame: So….?

Annie: I think she was meaning to hurt your feelings.

Kisame: -Starts crying-

Everyone from Leaf: Well…

Annie: HA! THEY DON'T HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!

Naruto: I LOVE THE COLOUR ORANGE!

Annie: WELL IT MAKES YOU REALLY NOTICABLE WHEN YOU WEAR IT!

Naruto: THAT'S WHAT I LIKE ABOUT IT.

Kakashi: I wear a second mask…

Annie: BECAUSE HE HAS NO FACE.

Itachi: Has no dick more like….

Annie: Oh, and how would you know that?

-Silence-

Itachi: I was being sarcastic.

Sasuke: Well, I'm gonna wait till later and no! I'm not going to pick Suckura because I like men! I'm gay!

-Silence-

Annie: YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!

Sasuke: Wait…What? No, that doesn't count! YOU HAD TAKEN OVER MY MIND!

Annie: Mwa hahahahahahahahaha!

Gai: YES!

Lee: I swear to –Hic- drunk I'm not god!

Kurenai: ARE YOU DRUNK AGAIN?

Lee: Uhh…Maybe….

Sasori:  BUT MY PUPPETS OWN!

Kankuro: NO, MINE DO!

Sasori: Shut up!

Gaara: Thank you! :D

Annie: Agh, I don't want to do the theme songs thing…There's too many people, to choose one for. REVIEWERS! USE YOUR IMAGINATION AND THINK OF THEM YOURSELF! xD

Samantha: Next review! It's from Wolveskey

_Wolveskey _

_Akatsuki: WTH, all you guys are dying suddenly, most of you by stupid Genin/Chuunin-level Ninja. Seriously, how can Konoha suddenly become insanely strong compared to you guys??_

_Akatsuki: Can you PLEASE kill Naruto, Sakura and Ino, they piss me off so much, PRETTY-PLEASE??_

_Akatsuki: Instead of sitting there going 'oh no, so-and-so died', why not just get the Xenomorph from the Alien films to come and destroy all of Konoha? SERIOUSLY, no jutsu can kill them, and if they do get killed, don't forget-ACIDIC BLOOD. MELT EVERYONE-WOOHOO, KILL THE FUCKERS!! Ahem._

_Sakura: Why can't you just get a life? You're so pathetic and ALWAYS crying, at least learn SOME OTHER jutsu, stop clinging to Naruto just because you can't get Sasugay back, oh and by the way? Sasugay ain't EVER coming back, loser._

_Sakura and Ino: Why are you fan-girls over someone so Mary-Sue as Sasugay? Get a life, he's not the ONLY guy out there._

_Hidan: Can you PLEASE kill the bitch that lives across the road from me? I would be so grateful, I'd even join your religion if it means I can kill the stupid whore. You're awesome btw._

_Zetsu: In the Manga you split in half! How awesome! Do you do that often?_

_Kisame and Itachi: Okay, this is something I've noticed for a while now, but Sasugay and Suigetsu look EXACTLY like younger and VERY similar versions of you both, how is that possible? Did you used to look like that when you're younger Kisame?_

_Everyone: Am I the only one that thinks this Manga/Anime is full of cliches??_

_Everyone: Put your hand up if you HATE Naruto?_

_Everyone: Put your hand up if you HATE SasuGAY? (Puts hand up)_

_Everyone: Put your hand up if you HATE Sakura? (Puts hand up)_

_Naruto and Sasugay: For fucks sake why can't you guys just fucking kiss and make-out? 'Whoops', make-UP? (snickers) you guys are so Mary-Sue it just makes me want to get the water and eraser, rub you both out and I wouldn't be so surprised if there were other manga readers wanting to commit suicide over how you guys just can't seem to stop being so dramatic, SERIOUSLY, no one's life is THAT dramatic, get a life._

_Sasugay: So, SasuGAY, why are you so gay? Why can't you just accept death? Why can't you just not hold a grudge like a bitch when they're PMSing? Why can't you just die and go to hell? Are you and Naruto trying to have a Mary-Sue competition? Cause that is so lame, and why not restore your 'clan', like you said you would? You don't seem that keen to re-populate the clan anytime soon, so much for your 'big-talk' and why are you just fighting EVERYONE? I hope you die slowly...and painfully, you wasted Itachi's death for your own selfishness._

_Woah! I have so much more I want to say to Sasugay, but I fear I'd take all day about it, ah well, he'll die soon anyhow, cause he is so emo and has no friends, LMAO._

_So yeah...please do continue this series, it's really funny, good luck!  
WolvesKey xx_

Pein: THOSE FUCKING LEAF NINJAS ARE KILLING US ALL OFF!

Naruto: You're gay.

Pein: SHUT UP!

Konan: Seriously, if it wasn't for Annie we wouldn't be alive again!

All leaf and Sand ninjas: YOU BROUGHT THE AKATSUKI BACK TO LIFE?!

Annie: Took you long enough to figure out….

Suckura: But why?

Annie: BECAUSE YOU SUCK!

Ino: That's not a good excuse…

Akatsuki: OKAY! –Get ready to attack-

Zetsu: -Is FINALLY back- What's going on?

Hidan: We get to kill those three bitches! –Points to Sakura, Ino and Naruto-

Zetsu: **OH HELL YEAH. **

Naruto: Fuck!

Akatsuki: ATTACK!

Annie: -Has made it so that the rest of the ninjas can't attack the Akatsuki-

Naruto: AHHHHHHH!!! –Girly scream-

Suckura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Ino: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

_**WE ARE CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING TECHINICAL DIFFICULTIES. WE WILL BE BACK IN TEN OR FIFTEEN MINUTES…AFTER THIS SHORT COMMERCIAL BREAK! **_

-Lights go on and Konan appears on screen-

Konan: Are those noisy neighbors pissing you off? What about those the two gay guys who moved in the house next to you and you can't get to sleep at night because they're having sex all night? But wait, what about the people who are constantly trying to get up your ass?

Konan: Oh, do we have the thing for you.

-Hidan comes out with his scythe-

Konan: From Akatsuki corporations we present to you RAPIST-B-GONE! –Pulls Hidan up to the camera- He will slaughter those rapists, watch as we demonstrate on these two.

Iruka: Ah, how nice! –In the shower-

Kakashi: IRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! –Appears in the shower-

Iruka: AHHHHH!!! NO, HE'S GONNA RA-

-Hidan appears and slaughters Kakashi-

Konan: You see? It works faster than you can say "RAPE!"

Konan: And the best thing about RAPIST-B-GONE? He doesn't die! –Slices Hidan's head off- Even if you cut off his head! –Stabs him in the heart- Or stab him in the heart or any of his other internal organs!

Hidan: Kakuzu! You're sewing my head back on!

Konan: Oh, but that's not all! There's also RAPIST-B-GONE IN A BOTTLE! For those really hard to get rid of pervs! When you can't get Hidan to save you in the worst situations, keep RAPIST-B-GONE in a bottle with you at all times so you can get rid of those pervs anywhere!

Konan: Now, watch as this young man demonstrates how RAPIST-B-GONE in a bottle works!

Roxas: Ah, such a nice rapist free day!

Axel: ROXIIIEEEE!

Roxas: Oh noes! My rapist has been following me! Good thing I have RAPIST-B-GONE in a bottle with me! –Pulls out RAPIST-B-GONE in bottle-

Axel: ROXIIEEEE COME BACK TO ME PLEASE! I CAN MAKE IT- AHHHHHH!! –Gets sprayed in the eyes with RABIST-B-GONE in a bottle-

Roxas: Thanks RAPIST-B-GONE!

Konan: You see that? You see how many people's lives have been changed since purchasing RAPIST-B-GONE? Well, we can change yours too! Just call this number: 1250-453-6987! And purchase RAPIST-B-GONE and RAPIST-B-GONE in a bottle!

Konan: And remember, don't take candy from strangers!

**WARNING: RAPIST-B-GONE SHOULD BE USED WITH CAUTION. ONLY USE HIM IN LIFE THREATENING, RAPE SITUATIONS. YOU SHOULD NOT TRY TO TORTURE RAPIST-B-GONE FOR HE HAS ANGER ISSUES, AND COULD SEVERLY INJURE YOU OR WORSE. RAPIST-B-GONE IN A BOTTLE CONTAINS HARSH TOXIC CHEMICALS.**

_**END OF COMMERCIAL BREAK. THE INTERVIEW IS BACK.**_

Annie: We're back! What a great commercial!

Shino: That was just…Disturbing.

Iruka: I actually think I could use something like that….-Moves away from Kakashi-

Everyone: O.O

-Naruto, Suckura and Ino are dead-

Annie: Sorry, the question for Suckura can't be answered since she's dead.

Ino&Sakura: WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!!!!

Hidan: SHUT THE FUCK UP! –Kills them for GOOD-

Hidan: HELL YES! –Leaves-

Zetsu: Only once in awhile…

Seigetsu: What the hell? I look nothing like Sasuke!

Kisame: I have always looked this way…

Annie: I kind of think it is but not really…

Deidara: What's so cliché about this?

Sasori: Who knows…

-No one puts their hands up-

Annie: So no one hates Naruto? What about Suckura?

-Sasuke puts his hand up so does all of Akatsuki…And Hinata-

Kakashi: ….Wow.

Annie: Now, what about SasuGAY?

-No one puts their hands up-

Samantha: Ah, come on…

SasuGAY: CHANGE MY NAME BACK.

Annie&Techcrew: NOPE.

SasuGAY: Uh, no. I'm not listening to your advice BECAUSE I'M NOT EMO.

Annie: Yes, you are…

SasuGAY: No, I guess I'll accept death at one point…

Rock Lee: Okay, next REVIEW!

Annie: There's no more reviews! We're done for today you guys!

-Half of the ninjas sigh in relief while others look disappointed-

Annie: Well, that's all for today guys! But don't worry, there will be a next chapter! Just send in your reviews and remember, I'll need at list 4 to 6 reviews to write a new chapter!

Samantha: And also! We will have more special guests that are not from Naruto coming into…Or being forced into the interview next chapter!

Everyone: -Gasp-

Tobi: Who? Who? Who?

SasuGAY: Even I'm curious to know…

Tsunade: Me too…

Jiraiya: I think everyone is…

Naruto: So, who will they be Annie?!

Annie: Well, I'll give you guys and the reviewers one hint!

Hidan: Okay…

Deidara: Tell us this!

Annie: Okay, here's the hint: They are the bad guys from a _very _popular Square Enix game.

Everyone: Oooooh!

Asuma: Ah, come on more villains?!

Annie: Yes, but I guarantee you that these guys won't hurt you! And reviewers take many guesses to who these surprise guests might be! I'd love to hear your guys' guesses! So please say in your reviews who you might think they will be! If you guess right, then...Uhhh..

Kisame: Hey, I wonder what happened to that evil monkey…

Kurenai: Maybe it's finally gone!

Evil Monkey: -Appears in room with a machine gun-

Annie: Speaking of which…

Evil Monkey: -Starts firing machine gun-

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**SO, WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK THE CHARACTERS WILL BE THAT ARE COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? Well, they are from a very popular Square Enix game so that should pretty obvious. -Nudge nudge-**

**Well, after a long wait, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and the commercial? That was tootaalllyy random of me! It was inspired by a picture by Ladychimera on DeviantART. It was a commercial comic taking place inbetween a comic called SERVED. It's about Organization XIII. READ IT IF YOU LIKE KH!**

**Anyways, plese R&R!  
**


	9. ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE?

UHH, SHIT, I'M LOSING MOTIVATION ON THIS. D: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating at all lately, but I've barely gotten anymore reviews *Tear*. Ahhh, and to make things worse, I was writing the next chapter but fanfiction decided to log me out and I didn't even save it before it did. FML.

Soo, basically, I didn't even bother rewriting it. So I need ideas for the next chapter, because I can't really think of what to write. BUT there are going to be new characters, teehee!:D

Also, this is my last week of updating for awhile probably since mass rehearsals for dance is coming up. I won't be updating that much till summer.

Oh and also...

REVIEW PLEAASEEE! PLEASE! I need more for the next chapter!D':


	10. What really pisses Kisame off

**Hi, I'm back and updating again… Okay, let's just get on with it.**

**Also, I know I'm fucking ranting about total nonsense or whatever the hell you want to call it. But I just had to make fun of the oil spill in Mexico, not saying it was funny. But you know, Kisame+ocean disasters= WHATEVER THE HELL YOU THINK IT WILL BE.**

**Also, this chapter is going to be fucking random. And probably short. Why? Because I only got two reviews.**

**Also, I fucking love caps lock.:D**

**Also, you'll be questioning my sanity at the end of this chapter…**

* * *

**~Kisame doesn't like oil spills and Tobi is insane~**

Annie: Hey everyone! I'm back again!

-Silence-

Annie: OH FUCK NO. NOT AGAIN!

Sam: They left again…

Tobi: I DIDN'T!

Annie&Sam: TOBIIII! -Glomps Tobi-

Hidan: Dude… it's only been two fucking months this time!

Kakuzu: You act like that's a bad thing… But you're just impatient.

Annie: HIIIIIIIDDDDANNNNNNN! KAAAAKUUUZZUUUUUUUUU! -glomps both of them-

Kakuzu:…..

Hidan: Yay, I'm loved!:D

Kisame: We're back!

Konan: How was Hawaii?

Itachi: It was really nice… Until Kisame heard about the oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico.

Pain:… That must've not ended up good.

Kisame: THE FUCKING BP AND THOSE GOD DAMN MEXICANS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OIL WAS SPEWED? **94 FUCKING MILLION TO 184 MILLION GALLONS! **AND BP DIDN'T DO SHIT ALL AT FIRST!

Deidara: KISAME SHUT UP!

Kisame: DON'T YOU SEE THAT THIS IS A SERIOUS SUBJECT GUYS?

Annie: IT FUCKING IS! AND DON'T BE RUDE OR BLAME THE MEXICANS!

Kakuzu: THEY SPENT LIKE $20 BILLION ON THAT OF COURSE IT ISN'T!

Kisame: OF COURSE IT IS YOU DIP SHIT BECAUSE A BUNCH OF ANIMALS GOT KILLED!

Sasori: I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT!

Annie: HI SASORI!

Hidan: WHY THE FUCK ARE WE YELLING ABOUT AN OIL SPILL?

Sam: BECAUSE IT'S A OIL SPILL THAT KILLED A BUNCH OF KISAME'S SHARK FRIENDS… POSSIBLY!

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Deidara: SHUT UP TOBI, UN!

Kisame: YOU KNOW, I SHOULD BECOME PART OF BP!

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Zetsu: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TOBI… **SHUT UP!**

Hidan: THAT WOULD BE JASHIN ASSHOLE!

Zetsu: **WELL I DON'T CARE! **

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Kisame: TOBI, I SWEAR TO GOD-

Hidan: JASHIN, YOU FUCKING NEMO!

Kisame: DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST CALL ME NEMO?

Hidan: YEAH, NEMO!

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD B-

Pain: TOBI SHUT THE FUCK UP! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD? SHUUUTTT UPPP!

Hidan: JASHIN!

Tobi: _**SILENCE! I KILL YOU! -**_Super scary threatening voice-

_**Yep, Madara is insane.**_

Everyone: -VERY VERY shocked faces- O.O D:

Hidan: Kakuzu… I'm scared… -moves closer to Kakuzu… maybe too close-

Kakuzu: Me too…D:

Zetsu: Tobi, are you okay? Did you take your happy pills this morning?

Konan: Happy pills…?

Itachi: Um, Zetsu… What exactly are these 'Happy pills'…?

Zetsu: I dunno, I just bought them off some random person… They didn't really say.

Itachi: WHAT THE FUCK ZETSU?

Everyone: WHAT?

Kisame: DUDE, THESE ARE FUCKING ECSTASY PILLS?

Deidara: WHAT? SO YOU MEAN THAT THIS WHOLE TIME YOU'VE BEEN GIVING TOBI ECSTASY ZETSU?

Zetsu: **I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THEY WERE OKAY?**

Hidan: Oh, so that's what all that high pitched girly screaming and moaning is in the middle of the fucking night!

Pain: Uh, no. That's Kisame and Itachi having sex…

Hidan: O.O

Kisame: WHAT!

Annie: OOH DO THEY HAVE LITTLE PICTURES ON THEM?

Sam: Yeah, Pikachu, happy faces and… TELETUBIES?

Kakuzu: Maybe you could sell those to one of the Konoha ninjas…

Annie: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA KAKUZU! And speaking of which…

-Snaps fingers, all Konoha ninjas and others appear in a puff of smoke-

Naruto: AHH, crap!

Suckura: Why? AND WHY THE HELL IS MY NAME STILL SUCKURA?

Tech crew: HAHAAHHAHA!

Annie: Okay guys… Now it's time for reviews! The first one is from…

-Silence-

Annie: _From…_

-Silence-

Annie: _FROM…!_

-Silence-

Annie: TECH CREW!

Tech crew: Sorry!

Kakashi: Guess they didn't have their coffee this morning.

Choji: I LOVE COFFEE!

Tsunade: Am I the ONLY one here that's NOT on drugs?

Asuma: Pretty sure we're not on drugs…

Kurenai: Unless she's drugged the coffee we're all drinking.

-Everyone stops drinking the coffee-

Annie: YOU GUYS JUST TOTALLY INTERRUPTED ME AND I DIDN'T DRUG YOUR COFFEE!

Kakashi: Sorry, Annie. -hugs-

Annie: It's okay Kakashi.=3 Anyways, the first review is from…

-Drumroll-

Rock Lee: LadyPassionOfHate!

-Pokemon opening song starts playing-

Tobi: YAY! POKEMON! -Starts dancing-

Jiraiya: What the hell does that have to do with anything?

_LadyPassionOfHate~_

_XEMNAS! Good job Annie!*sobs* Why do so many people hate Sakura? I'm needs to kiss Sasuke! :D _

Pain: Xemnas…

Annie: Honestly Sakura, I don't hate you. I hate Sasuke. I'm not being mean to you, I'm just teasing you so don't take it personally.^_^

Suckura: Does that mean you're gonna change my name back?:D

Annie: NO!

Pain: Xemnas…

Itachi: O.O NEVER!

Annie: MWAHAHAHA! -Snaps fingers and Sasuke and Itachi kiss-

Kiba: Ewwwwwwww…

Neji: That's incest!

Pain: XEMNASSSS!

Sam: What about him?

Pain: HE RUINED MY LIFE!

Kisame: Uhh… How?

Sam: Do we even want to know?

Pain: He tried to kill Konan…

-Xemnas Runs out of a black portal-

Xemnas: FOR FUCK'S SAKE, THAT WAS NOT ME. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ASSHOLE!

Evil monkey: -Grabs lightsaber and chases Xemnas back to who knows where he came from…-

Xemnas: AHHHHHHH!

Sam: kaykaykay, next review!

Kisame: kaykaykay?

Naruto: kaykaykaykaykaykaykaykaykay!

Sam: THAT'S NOT COOL!

Gai: Next review is from… -Drum roll-

Ibiki: Kana-kai…

Annie: Ibiki, say that more enthusiastically.

Ibiki: Kana-Kai!

Annie: Even more!

Ibiki: Kana-kai!

Annie: EVEN MORE! MORE MORE MORE!

Ibiki: KANA-KAI!

Anko: O.O

Iruka: Okay…

Ibiki: You happy now?

Annie: Yes!

_Kana-kai~ _

_Hey-hey-hoo! =^-^= Its ILOVEAKATSUKI64! (for some reason I was about to type in Demyx and Roxas. sorry total kingdom hearts fangirl)Zetsu-*Gives list of people to eat and where they are*Hidan-I am looking into Jashinism. How is it done?Gai and Rock Lee-SHOW ME THE WAY OF THE YOUTHFUL!-NEON GREEN IS A GREAT COLOR! TRY IT!Roxas-imean-Axel-imean-Deidara-kun-Who are you in love with?-Can you do me a favor and blow up Abrecombie and Fitch?(A.K.A-Abrecrappy and Bitch)Thats all for now! Bye! -Annie(2)_

Zetsu: **YAY, FEAST TIME!**

Hidan: -Gets bible and gives it to Kana-kai- This.

Gai and Rock Lee: YOUTH!

Gai: You ready Rock Lee?

Rock Lee: I sure am Gai sensei!

Kakashi: Oh god no… EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES… AND EARS!

Kurenai: Shit…

Tobi: What's happening?

Tenten: DON'T WATCH OR LISTEN!

_Lock eyes from across the room  
down my drink while the rhythms boom  
take your hand and skip the names  
no need here for the silly games  
make our way through the smoke and crowd  
the club is the sky and I'm on your cloud  
move in close as the lasers fly  
our bodies touch and the angels cry  
leave this place go back to yours  
our lips first touch outside your doors  
a whole night what we've got in store  
whisper in my ear that you want some more  
and I_

JIZZ IN MY PANTS  
This really never happens you can take my word  
I won't apologize, that's just absurd  
Mainly your fault from the way that you dance  
and now I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS  
don't tell your friends or I'll say your a slut  
plus its your fault, you were rubbing my butt  
I'm very sensitive, some would say that's a plus

Now I'll go home and change

I need a few things from the grocery  
do things alone now mostly  
left me heart broken not lookin' for love  
surprised in my eyes when I looked above  
the check out counter and I saw a face  
My heart stood still so did time and space  
Never felt that I could feel real again  
But the look in her eyes said I need a friend  
She turned to me that's when she said it  
Looked me dead in the face, asked "Cash or Credit?"  
And I

JIZZED IN MY PANTS  
It's perfectly normal, nothing wrong with me  
But we're going to need a clean up on aisle 3  
And now I'm posed in an awkward stance because I  
JIZZED IN MY PANTS  
To be fair you were flirting a lot  
plus the way you bag cans got me bothered and hot  
please stop acting like you're not impressed  
One more thing, I'm gonna play by check

Last week - I saw a film  
As I recall it was a horror film  
Walked outside into the rain  
Checked my phone and saw you rang and I  
JIZZED IN MY PANTS

Speeding down the street when the red lights flash  
need to get away need to make a dash  
A song comes on that reminds me of you and I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS

The next day my alarm goes off and I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS

Open my window and a breeze rolls in and I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS

When Bruce Willis was dead at the end of sixth sense I  
JIZZED IN MY PANTS

I just ate a grape and I  
JIZZED...IN...MY PANTS  
JIZZED...IN...MY PANTS

Ok seriously you guys can we...ok...

I JIZZ RIGHT IN MY PANTS EVERY TIME YOU'RE NEXT TO ME  
AND WHEN WE'RE HOLDING HANDS ITS LIKE HAVING SEX TO ME  
YOU SAY IM PREMATURE I JUST CALL IT ECSTASY  
I WEAR A RUBBER AT ALL TIMES ITS A NECESSITY

Cuz I  
JIZZ...IN...MY PANTS  
(I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants, yes I jizz in my pants, yes I jizz in my pants)  
yes I JIZZ...IN...MY PANTS

_**Yeah guys. You have an excuse to even say to me that the author has lost her sanity…**_

Suckura: I-is it over…?

Sasuke: Kay, I think it is…

Gai & Rock Lee: AND I JIZZED IN MY PANTS…

Everyone except Annie and Sam: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Annie & Sam: HAHAHAHAHA!

Sam: That… Was hilarious!

Kiba: How the hell does that have anything to do with spreading the power of youth, or whatever the fuck you call it?

Deidara: No one.

Annie: -Snaps fingers-

Deidara: SASORI! I'M IN LOVE WITH SASORI!:D

Kisame: Well, he's out of the closet at least…

Deidara: Wait, what the fuck? Un.

Sasori: … :D

Annie: Blow up Ambercombie and bitch or whatever the fuck it's called!

Deidara: Okay!

-Deidara comes back dressed in Ambercombie and fitch (Whatever the fuck it's called)-

Sasori: Deidara, why the hell are you wearing skinny jeans?

Hidan: Those things are penis shrinking, sperm killingly tight…

Kakuzu: Nice Hidan…

Orochimaru: Kay, can we seriously just get on with the last review?

Annie: That was the last one. I said that there was only two for this chapter people.

Naruto: WOW, I didn't notice him sitting there!

Sam: That's because he's chained to the chair which is drilled tight into the floor.

-Silence-

Pain: So what now?

Asuma: This chapter's finally over!

Almost everyone: YAY!

Annie: HAHA, THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK…

Sam: But this chapter's not over!

Hidan: YAY!

Kisame: :D

Kakuzu: okay…?

Tobi: Wait, but what are we gonna do for the rest of the chapter since there's no more reviews?

Annie: We're gonna get the other guys!

Everyone: WHAT?

Ino: What other guys?

Shino: I'm not having a good feeling about this…

Annie: Kay, so you guys remember what I mentioned about bringing some villains into this interview?

Everyone: Yeah…

Sam: Well, we're getting them now!

Yamato: You mean, all of us?

Annie: Noo, uhh let's see… Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kakashi, Deidara, Sasori, Lee… And Konan all come with me and Sam.

Choji: And why did you just pick those specific people?

Annie: Because they're all my favourites.

Everyone: Aweeeh!

Sam: Why don't we just bring all of the Akatsuki?

Annie: THAT'S AN EVEN GREATER IDEA!

Kakashi: Can I still come?

Annie: Sorry Kakashi, only the Akatsuki and same can come with me for this one…

Itachi: Can we just go and get it over with already?

Annie: Okay, and off we go! -All disappear in a puff of smoke-

* * *

**Okay, this is where it's more like a story… Haha.**

"Dude…" Hidan yelled "Where the fuck are we?"

"Be quiet Hidan!" Sam whispered

They were now in what seemed to be a castle, everything was white and had weird symbols on the walls.

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Pain asked.

"Because we have to go up to them and scare them!"

"**Or we can just kill them**." Zetsu said "No… She wants them alive."

"NO! WE'RE NOT KILLING THEM!" SAM YELLED

"So who are these people that you're talking about?" Sasori asked

Annie turned look at Sasori seriously and whispered "Your mother."

"Really?" Tobi yelled

"No Tobi his parents are dead!" Deidara said

"That was not the proper answer to my question…" Sasori answered.

"Do you want me to bring your Grandma into the interview?"

"Yes! I mean, no!" Sasori yelled.

Annie just rolled her eyes, her and Sam then started walking down the hallway.

"Why is the moon the shape of a heart?" Kakuzu said, staring up at it.

"Your mom."

"Can you please give me a better answer than that?"

"Your mom."

Kakuzu just gave up and kept quiet, until they stopped at a big white door.

"Okay… it's time." Sam said.

"Time for what?" Kisame asked.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched "'They' Are in THAT room?"

"Yeah… And my plan was to go in there and scare them to…"

"OKAY!" Hidan screamed, pulling off his scythe and running towards the door. "JASHIN WILL BE HAPPY AFTER THIS!"

"HIDANNN!" Annie screamed at the top of her lungs "NOOO!"

It was too late though, the rest followed Hidan, as he slammed the door open.

"COME AND GET ME BITCHES, I'M READY FOR PAINFUL RITUAL!"

Sam twitched "Wow, he's insane."

"That's why he's my favourite Akatsuki member!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Should we even go in there?"

"Yeah."

Annie and Sam walked into the room, and just stared.

"Demyx why are you poking the shark?"

"He's man and a shark! OMG!"

"How is that possible?"

"XALDIN HELP ME THIS FREAK IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Sam grinned "HI ORGANIZATION XIII!"

All of Organization XIII just stared at them.

Annie saw that Hidan was trying to kill Xigbar. Her favourite Organization XIII member. Her favourite Naruto character was trying to kill her favourite KH character. That was a problem.

She ran and jumped on Hidan causing him to drop his scythe "NO TOUCHING XIGBAR!"

"Duuuude," Xigbar yelled "How the hell did you know my name?"

"Your mom." She grinned.

"That had nothing to do with the question…" Xemnas said "You tried to kill us, why are you here?"

"Your mom."

"CAN'T YOU GIVE US A REAL ANSWER?" Axel yelled.

"I don't understand what's going on right now…" Demyx muttered.

"DEMYYYX!" Sam yelled glomping him.

"Tobi wouldn't kill any of you because Tobi's a good boy, and good boys don't kill or do bad things like that!" Tobi said.

Xaldin glared at him "You guys are freaks."

"Well, you have REALLY thick eyebrows and side burns!" Annie yelled

"OH MY GOD!" Kisame yelled pointing to Marluxia "You look like more of a homo then Deidara!"

"Wait… You're a guy?" Larxene said looking at Deidara.

"Yeah, I'm a guy un!" He yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vexen yelled pointing at Zetsu.

"Nothing, I was born this way…" He said **"Shut up!"**

Sam walked back over to Annie as the others continued yelling at each other "So what should we do? Just take them now?"

Annie just grinned "Just watch."

"HEY YOU GUYS, WE DIDN'T COME TO KILL YOU!"

They all stopped and looked at her.

"Then why did you come here?" Zexion asked.

"To kidnap you!" Sam yelled before Annie could even say it.

"Are you serious?" Luxord said "Kidnap Organization XIII? Good luck with that ladies."

"Oh, it'll be easy you British ass." Hidan grinned

And in a puff of smoke they were all gone.

* * *

OrgXIII: WTF?

Annie: Hi! Welcome to Annie's corner-

Kisame: ASK THE NINJAS AND OTHER FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!

Annie: SHUT UP KISAME! -Uses force powers to throw him against the wall-

Roxas: Whoa…

Annie: AS I WAS SAYING! You are all not enemies in this interview, so that means no killing each other! Us and the reviewers will be asking you questions, whether stupid, random, or just plain wrong!

Demyx: OOH, THIS SOUNDS FUN!

Xigbar: This will definitely be entertaining.

Saix: Why…

Hidan: Because you touch yourself at night!

Saix: Very mature.

Tsunade: Who the hell are they?

Sam: Organization XIII!

Sasuke: Since we have them here now… Is it over now?

Annie: Yup! But we'll be keeping Organiztion XIII for the rest of the story! And like, I said this story is not going to end in a long long time…

Xemnas: Great, just great…

Annie: Aweh, cheer up Xemnas!

Annie: Anyways, next chapter we'll have Organization XIII introduce themselves to the ninjas! So meanwhile, send in your questions reviewers!

* * *

**Omg, 15 pages long typed up on Microsoft word… The chapters keep on getting longer and longer. Anyways, I'd love to have a lot of reviews since I actually worked hard on this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The author is kind of pissed off

Okay, another author's note... But this doesn't really have anything to do with the story so I'll just say it.

I was on here and I go to my inbox, and I have an email from , of course I thought it would be from a review or something but it was from the admin. So I read and I see that they deleted my story '30 ways to annoy the Akatsuki'! I gotta say, I'm quite upset about it right now. Because I only got two of the chapters on my computer. I had written the other ones like two years ago on my old comp and of course, I got a new one. It also pisses me off because I was planning on going back to working on that story. I don't have anything against the admins, they're just doing their job and making sure is safe and under control. I love some of the reviewers on my story, actually, I love almost all of them since they're soo nice and I don't have flamers... Yet. But the reviewers I really don't like are these ones, I'm not going to say the name of the reviewer but in case any of you haven't seen the review, I'll write it under this.

Entries not allowed:

1. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

2. One or two liners.

3. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.

4. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.

5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.

6. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based story is not allowed under sections 5 and 6 of the guidelines

Try writing your story like a traditional story and not in script/chat format maybe something like have the characters themselves ask the questions. Also try making it non-interactive by not asking for questions via reviews but maybe a link to a forum or to have them PMed to you and then using those ideas within the actual story as the characters use them.

Have any of you guys gotten these? Like seriously, the person who wrote this doesn't seem to be part of the staff of . And if you're not and sending these type of reviews, why the fuck do you care? They obviously must have OCD (Not trying to be rude or anything) but my point is, if you're not part of the fanfiction admin, and you're posting reviews like this on people's stories, leave it to the fucking admin! Jeeze, that's what I think anyways...

Anyways, to my_ real _point. I got a review like this on '30 ways to annoy the Akatsuki'. And then it got deleted. So I'm starting to fear that the same may unfortunately happen to this story, which would be a total shame because I know a few of you quite enjoy this story. IF it gets deleted, I don't think I might try to re-submit it because who knows, I might get kicked off of fanfic for it!-_-' But you know, I might be just getting paranoid. So I can always make a new version of this story if it gets deleted by the admin.

BUT in the mean time, I would very much like to put up another chapter! So I'll need at least two or three more reviews preferably, since I'll only really put up a new chapter if I have 4-5 reviews, not that I'm forcing you guys too...

Hidan: It would be very much appreciated if you did!

Kakuzu: I kind of hope this story doesn't get deleted. I'm actually quite enjoying myself...

Hidan: It's because of all the fucking money you're getting!

Kakuzu: That and all the ridiculous things I get to see the other members do.

Annie: Well, I'll come to one of the hide outs to visit you guys!

Hidan: FUCK YES!

Tobi: Annie, you should come back with us to our world!

Annie: I would, but I have school and such. You will come visit though right?

Akatsuki: Yes.

Hidan: FUCK YEAH WE WILL! -hugs Annie-

Annie: :D

So, that's all I have to say for now. I'll go and save all the chapters into my documents just in case. In that time though, review please!


End file.
